Trap
by Sueona
Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Hello readers. This is a sequel to Past. Thank you all who comment/review for Undercover and Past. I put up the links for Undercover and Past if you have no read them. Here is the third installment to them. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

The day was hot with no clouds in the sky. Akihito walked down the street with a guard following him. Asami made sure he was followed everywhere he went now. Suoh got the job. He was sure Suoh didn't like the assignment as much as he didn't like to be followed everywhere he went. He took up photographing. It was fun and he enjoyed it. His parents still fought with him about being with Asami every time he talked to them. The only support he got for his relationship was from Kou and Takato. Well, they were worried about him but they didn't tell him to leave. He couldn't leave the older man anyways. At the grave, Asami admitted his feelings. Of course, he couldn't get the man to say it again. They were both trapped in each other, unable to escape.

'_I am trapped in you. I love you, Akihito.' _

Those words still ring inside his head. It was so like Asami to say something and remain calm about it. He knew those words were the truth. Asami wouldn't lie about something like that. To be honest to himself, Asami never lied to him. Waki continued to call but he ignored the calls. He thought Waki was an idiot to try to take on a man like Asami. Waki would not get far. He hated that the only person who could truly take down Asami was him. Of course, he wasn't about to betray his lover. He would remain loyal forever even though he didn't agree with what Asami did. He knew he could never change Asami. Trying to break Asami out of the world his lives in, would mean death. That was something he didn't want happen. As he looked up, he smiled to see Kou and Takato standing there. He walked to them quickly and spoke, "Glad you could make it."

"I see the guard is still following you." Takato mentioned as he dropped his cigarette.

Suoh stood there, staring at the three. He refused to lose Akihito at all. If he did, Asami would have his head. He glanced to the boy who stole his boss' heart.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Akihito chuckled, "Well my lover thinks I would get in trouble if left alone."

"Then he would be right." Kou pointed out.

"Hey!" Akihito yelled as he punched Kou in the shoulder. Takato and Kou started to laugh and he joined in. It was good to see his friends again. They were the only ones who weren't telling him to leave Asami. He needed the support for his relationship with the most dangerous man in Japan. He walked with them into a small café. Today looked like a great day. He could forget worries and just hang out. He watched as Suoh stationed himself a little way from them. Not even the guard was bothering his good mood. To his horror, Waki walked in and straight to them. Narrowing his eyes at his ex-boss, he asked coldly, "What do you want?" It would seem his day could be ruin. Suoh took a step toward them. At least he had some protection.

Waki threw photos in front of the photographer, speaking, "We found Yasuo. Look what your lover did."

Akihito stared at the photos, making him sick to his stomach. He didn't say a word. He couldn't or wouldn't. He saw from the corner of his eye his friends go pale as well. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair over. He ran to the bathroom. He didn't want to know the details about his once friend's death. He didn't want to remind what Asami was really like. As he got into the bathroom, he fell to knees over the toilet seat and threw up everything he ate. Why did it have to happen? His friends would fight him now. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be with Asami without others saying it was wrong. He was in love with the older man. His heart couldn't stop loving Asami. He was too trapped in the dangerous man. He heard the door open and looked up excepting his friends to be there. To his surprise, it was Suoh.

Suoh asked concern in his voice, "Are you all right, Takaba-kun?"

Akihito looked at the bodyguard. He was sure Suoh saw those photos too. How could anyone stomach it? He turned his head and threw up acid. His food was gone already. He felt his body lifted up and leaned against the strong body to keep himself standing. The door opened again and Kou and Takato walked in giving him a worried look. He gave them a sad look. Were they going to fight him now?

"Damn that guy. He shouldn't have showed those photos." Takato spoke, still looking sick. He didn't know what to say to his friend. His first thought was to tell Akihito to leave the man, but he saw Akihito's face. There was no way them fighting with him would change anything. Akihito would still be with that man.

Kou leaned against the door and asked, "Are you all right? What the hell did that man mean that your lover did that?"

Suoh spoke, "I believe it is time for Takaba-kun to head home."

"Hey, wait a damn minute. He was supposed to hang out with us. I refuse to let you order him around." Kou argued.

Akihito spoke as he could stand on his two feet without being light headed, "I think it is best if I go home. Looks like I'm not feeling too good." He walked past his friends with Suoh following him. When they got outside, he spoke to Suoh, "I don't think I can walk home."

Suoh nodded his head and dialed a number on his cell phone. He would have to report this to his boss as soon as possible. It was best not to upset the photographer by talking about it now. He ordered one of the guards to bring a car to their location and hung up. He would tell Asami about it when he was sure Akihito wasn't in hearing distance.

Akihito leaned against the wall, unable to get those photos out of his mind. He saw his friends come out of the café, looking worried at him. What could he say? He never told them the entire truth. He became friends with them because of his job to set everything up. Then they really did become his friends. He didn't want to hear anymore about how bad Asami was for him. He got that enough from his parents. Only if they knew the truth about what he did for a living. Then again, they would still say he shouldn't be with Asami. He was tired of hearing it. He knew he was trapped in Asami for life. There was no turning back now.

Kou putted his hand on Akihito's shoulder and sighed, "Hey, man, we are here for you. Don't be a stranger." He walked away with Takato following behind him. He only hoped Akihito knew what he was doing. It would seem the guy Akihito was with was a lot more dangerous than they thought, but like Takato he knew that there was no way to stop Akihito from seeing the man.

Watching his friends walk away, Akihito sighed in relief. He was glad they didn't tell him to leave Asami. He was sure Asami wouldn't give him up now. After all, the older man confessed his feelings to him. He had to put this behind him and continue to live. There was nothing he could do to change what happened to Yasuo. The car pulled up and a guard stepped out. He walked to the car and got in not letting the guard open the door. The guards still gave him nasty looks but they still respected him. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the truth. The photos continued to pop into his mind. He didn't want to know. He wanted to be blinded from what his lover really did for a living.

Suoh glanced back as the car drove down the street. The boy didn't look good. Akihito was pale. He hated not stopping Waki when he should have. The photos were not meant for the eyes like Akihito. Asami ordered them to make sure Akihito didn't get involve with their world. At first he thought his boss didn't trust the boy, but then learned that Asami didn't want his lover to see it. Asami was like that with Hako and Kai. It meant his boss was in love with the boy. He would take every bullet and everything thrown his way to protect Asami's lover.

The car drive didn't take long and ten minutes later, Akihito was at the penthouse. He walked in and went straight to the bathroom. He needed a shower. He needed to clear his head. He had to forget what he saw. After undressing himself, he stepped into the warm water, letting it hit his face. As he felt refreshed, he whispered, "Why can't I get those photos out of my mind?"

At Club Sion, Asami stared at the woman across from him and sighed. He didn't know what she wanted from him. He couldn't let himself feel for her. She lost both of her brothers. One by the other's hand and the second one got killed in jail. Her green eyes showed so much sadness. Still, he couldn't feel for her pain. He knew pain himself, but that didn't mean he could feel for someone else. He asked coldly, "What do you want Saho-san?"

Saho sat there, fiddling with her small hands. She looked up to see those golden eyes look so distance and cold. She was hoping he would feel her pain and sorrow. She glanced back to her hands and sighed, "I guess you won't help me."

"I don't know what you want." Asami remarked without an emotion in his voice. Before the young woman could speak, his phone rang. Answering it on the second ring, he spoke, "This better be good."

"The cop showed Takaba-kun photos of the dead cop, sir."

"And you let it happen."

"By the time, I realized what the cop was doing, it was too late, Asami-sama. Takaba-kun already saw the photos."

"I will handle it when I return home."

"Of course, Asami-sama."

He hung up the phone and looked at the woman again. Her green eyes were staring at him. He asked again, "What is it that you want me to do?"

"You have someone by your side." She made a statement. "I have no one. The ones that stood by my side are dead. I lost both of my brothers."

"This is my problem, how?"

"It isn't your problem. I wish to meet someone. I wish to look into his eyes, so he realizes what he took from me."

Asami froze in his seat. It sounded like him in the past. He made sure to look into the eyes on the man who ordered his family's death. Of course, he finished them off. He asked, "And who is this man?"

Saho stood up and shook her head as she spoke, "I do not think you can help me. I doubt the name he gave me was his real name. It would be foolish to use his real name." She walked to the door, her hope dying. She looked for the most powerful man in Japan. Her green eyes stared at the door knob, wondering what she was doing. She spoke, "If I know for sure his name, I will come back." She opened the door and walked out.

Asami stood up and lit a cigarette. He had other problems to worry about. How would his lover take to the photos? He pushed a button and ordered all his meeting cancel. No one would argue with him. He was a powerful and cold man. He headed out of his office and ordered to be taken home. He had to see his lover. He had to make sure Akihito was all right. He wasn't sure what he would find.

At the penthouse, Akihito laid in bed, thinking. He didn't want to know the truth. He wanted to forget what Asami really was. He wanted to be blinded to the world his lover lives in. He tossed to his side, rubbing his hand over the side his lover usually slept on. He didn't know what to do. Those photos wouldn't disappear from his mind. He knew what death was. He saw it a few times while on the job. He hated it. Yasuo died because he wouldn't stop bringing a man like Asami down. Something he was supposed to do himself. Sadly, he fell into Asami's charm. He fell in love with a man who he stood against. Now, he was trapped. He couldn't escape. He knew the danger, knew what Asami was really like, but still he stood by the older man. Even now, he didn't want to leave the other man's side. The door opened and he turned his head to see his lover standing there. He saw some warmth in those golden eyes. They were for him. Asami loved him too. Shouldn't he be happy?

Asami moved to the bed and sat down. He didn't know what to say to his boy. He tried to keep his lover away from his workings. Akihito was still innocent to his world even if the boy said he saw death before. He ran his hand through the brown locks and sighed. He asked, "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" Akihito snapped back. He shouldn't be anger. Asami was trying to be there for him. He rolled over, letting the hand run through his hair. It felt nice. It was different. Asami never did it before. He always took him and left, leaving him feeling empty. Since the confession, Asami has tried to be there for him. He knew Asami was dangerous and a killer. Still, he stood by the man's side. In the past, he wouldn't even think of doing such a thing. He rolled back over to stare into those golden eyes. He spoke, "In the past, I wouldn't even dream being with a man like you."

Asami remain calm even though he wanted to flinch by his lover's words. Was it too much to ask from Akihito? Akihito leaned up and kissed him, trying to get him to take over the kiss. He did and leaned over the thin body. As they broke the kiss, he stared into those hazel eyes, trying to find something in them.

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck. He wanted to forget about the photos. He wanted to get lost within Asami and stay in that darkness, hoping his light will shine for the older man. He whispered, "Make me forget about those photos. Make me forget who I'm really sleeping with." Asami could make him forget everything. His shirt was ripped off his body, tossed away in an unknown place. He felt fingers run up his stomach to his chest, toying with his nipples. His back arched up, trying to gain the most pleasure.

Asami stared down at his lover, seeing the fire and light within hazel eyes. They weren't gone yet. How long would they burn in his darkness? He hoped they would never leave the boy. The fire made his boy, Akihito. Akihito wouldn't be the same without that fire. He leaned down, kissing those soft tender lips, taking control of the kiss quickly. He dratted his tongue inside the sweet mouth. It was the only thing sweet he enjoyed. He felt small hands run down his arms, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He would give anything to his Akihito.

Sliding the suit jacket off his lover, Akihito worked on the buttons on the shirt. He wanted to feel Asami. He wanted to feel everything that was Asami. He felt lips slide down his jaw to his neck, sucking and biting his skin, making him moan out one name, "Ryuuichi." He slid his hands down the bare chest, feeling the strong muscles on his lover. He felt the room heat up as Asami thrust down, rubbing their clothe cocks together. His back arched up again, trying to gain that pleasure again. He was getting lost within the other. He was drowning in the yakuza.

Asami whispered by Akihito's ear as he licked around the earlobe, "Yes, remember that name. Get lost in that name." He felt his lover rub against him and he chuckled. His lover wanted more. He leaned up gaining a whimper. He loved the sounds Akihito would make during their love making. He tore off Akihito's pants, throwing them across the room, left to be forgotten. He could never deny Akihito. It was his weakness. Akihito was the only person who stood up against him and didn't run fearful. Akihito was like Hako in some ways except Akihito had a stronger fire within his eyes. He took off his pants and threw them over the chair by the bed. As he rubbed his nude body against Akihito's, he spoke, "Drown in my darkness. Stay in it with your light."

Akihito heard those words but couldn't respond. His back was arching, trying to gain more of the older man. He grabbed a hold of those strong arms. He was falling once again and he didn't care. He needed this. He needed to know the older man loved him back. He felt Asami's hand slide down past his navel and touch his cock, making it jolt. He moaned, "Ryuuichi. Oh god, yes! Ahhh!" He was forgetting all his problems. The darkness that engulfed Asami wasn't so bad. He would live in and shine for the older man. He didn't know how he knew that Asami needed his light but he knew. He felt two fingers thrust inside of him and his head threw back against the fluffy pillows. Sweat was rolling down his face and his lips were getting dry. He dratted his tongue out and licked them. The only thing he could see where those golden eyes with lust in them.

Asami stared into half closed hazel eyes. They were burning with fire and lust. This was the one look he would keep in memory forever. He still couldn't believe he would fall in love again. Why was it this boy? Why did he feel so much for some punk who ran into his world? He thrust his fingers in and out, listening to music to his ears. He wanted the other to drown in him. He wanted Akihito's light in his darkness forever. He leaned down, taking those sweet lips into a kiss, biting the bottom lip.

Akihito squirmed against the bed and the strong body above him. It was too much. He was losing his mind. How could the yakuza drive him mad like this? He didn't care to answer the question. He just wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, moaning into the kiss as his hips thrust down on the fingers. The fingers hit his sweet spot over and over, not enough to push him over the edge. As they broke for air, he whimpered, "Ryuuichi. Please. Uhhhh!"

Asami couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel that tight warmth around him. He pulled his fingers out, thrusting his cock inside hard and rough. He always knew his lover like it. Even when Akihito swore he hated it in the beginning, he knew that was a lie. He didn't give the other time to adjust. In and out. Deeper and harder. The tight was driving him wild. No other lover could compare.

Akihito tossed his head back and forth, letting his hair fly wild against the black sheets. He gripped the sheets, balling them up into his fists. Every thrust hit his sweet spot, drowning him into the one giving him the pleasure. He moaned, panted, and whimpered one name, "Ryuuichi." It was so good to call the other by his first name. He never dreamt he would ever get the chance to call the other by his first name. It was heaven. Fingers pinched his nipples, making them hard as a strong hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. He tossed his head back as he spilled his seed over the hand and their stomachs.

Asami felt the muscles tighten around his cock, but he didn't want to go now. He continued to thrust in and out, driving his cock deeper into Akihito. He watched as those eyes glazed over. He spilled inside his lover, enjoying the after glow. He pulled out and lay beside his lover. He knew the other fell asleep. Akihito always fell asleep after they made love making. He ran his hand through the sweaty locks. He leaned down and laid a kiss on those soft tender lips. He didn't want his light to disappear.

Across the city, a lone woman stood by the docks, staring out at the water. Her green eyes showed hatred and sadness. She would never forget her pain. It was the only thing keeping her alive. She needed to do one more thing. She had to find the one responsible for her family's death. As she glanced down to a photo of a boy, she whispered into the wind, "I will find you. I will make you remember me and what you took from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews for the first chapter. It would seem everyone is guessing who the woman is. Well this chapter will reveal something about her. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

Asami stared out the window. His golden eyes narrowed from what happened earlier. He sent one of his best men to be by Akihito's side and still Akihito was shown his world. He glanced back to the bed to see his boy still asleep. His lips turned up into a soft smile. He turned his head and stared down at a photo he kept. Part of him felt like he was betraying Hako and Kai. Sadly, he had to move on. He turned on the flame on his lighter, holding it close to the picture. Before he could light it on fire, a thin hand grabbed the lighter. He turned his head to stare into hazel eyes. How long was the other awake?

Akihito whispered refusing to remove his hand, "No." He didn't want to replace Asami's wife ever. Yes, he was in love with Asami. Maybe that was a common ground he had with Asami's wife. He glanced to the photo to see a woman with bright blue eyes smiling while holding a small boy, standing behind them was Asami. He spoke, "You don't have to give them up."

Asami continued to stare at his lover. Removing the hand from his lighter, he pocketed it. He set the photo down on the table, turning his head to look out at the city. He didn't speak and neither did Akihito. He felt small arms wrap around his back, a head resting against his back. It felt nice. He forgot what it felt like to have human connection. He thought he lost that feeling forever. He had other things to take care of. First, Waki was making a fuss and hurt his lover. Waki would regret that. No one messed with him and those who took under his wing. Akihito was his. Second, Saho was calling him once again. He still couldn't feel for her. Her pain was like his but he didn't care. Was that wrong? Should he really help her look for someone she found responsible for her brothers' deaths?

Akihito shut his eyes. Asami felt so far away even though he was leaning against the older man. He knew Asami was thinking and he didn't want to know what. He over heard Asami say something about Waki. He didn't get all the details, but he was sure that the police might just find his body too. He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to stay blinded from his lover's world. Still, he was sucked into it and he couldn't break free. He ran his hand up Asami's bare chest. He loved feeling the other. It made him strong. He didn't know why, but Asami made him feel strong even through the darkness hours. It was Asami that kept him sane when Fei Long had him and when the Russians had him.

At a small café, Waki sat in front of a large window, watching people walk around. He was so sure Akihito would drop the older man and run back to the police after showing him the photos of Yasuo's dead body. Sadly, Akihito stayed away from him. No phone calls. No showing up at the station. Nothing at all. He heard the door open up and glanced to the doorway. His eyes widened to see a woman walking in. She was heading toward him. He spoke without moving an inch, "I am surprised to see you."

"I am sure you are. I figure you thought I would have killed myself by now." The woman hissed back.

Tilting his head, Waki answered honestly, "Yes. I thought that would happen." He watched her seat across from him. He saw her hatred and pain in her eyes. He wasn't about to feel for her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and growled, "Do you think I should feel sorry for their deaths? They were in an illegal business."

She didn't expect him to understand. She tossed a photo across the table. She watched him look down at it and gasp. She sneered, "Who would have thought he would have been a fool to get his picture taken? He acted like our friend. He acted." She wanted to find the boy. She wanted to see his face once again. She wanted him to know the pain he put her through.

Waki stared down at the photo shocked. He didn't have any words to say and he didn't want to. He slid the photo back and stated, "I will not hand you any information." He stood up and threw some bills onto the table. As he walked by the woman, she grabbed a hold of his arm. He glanced down at her. He didn't pity the girl at all. She was involved too. The only reason they couldn't get her was because her older brother claimed she had no idea about their dealings and the DA never went after her to find out. He pulled his arm away and hissed, "I have no pity for you." He left her behind like she was nothing.

The woman looked down at the photo and tears fell from her eyes. The photo was getting wet from them. Her small hand balled up into a fist. She was livid about not getting answers. Waki was her only lead. Saho stood up and glared out the window as she saw Waki get into his car. She wanted to ruin the boy who took everything from her. She slammed her hand onto the table. She vowed, "You will not escape me. You will realize the pain you gave me." She turned and walked out with everyone staring at her. She had no choice but to get the most dangerous man to help her. She had to meet the boy again.

At Club Sion, Asami walked into his office. After making sure Akihito was all right about what happened earlier and made sure Suoh knew not to let it happen again, he left to come here. Saho was getting on his nerves. She wouldn't stop calling. Akihito asked about the phone calls, but he didn't answer. It was not his business and refused to drag his boy into it. He had others things to deal with than babying a woman. He looked down at the reports and sighed.

At the penthouse, Akihito stared around, wondering what he could do. It was night time. He could go see his friends and party. He was sure that would piss his lover off. How dare that man ignore his questions? He sighed and walked out the door. Of course, Suoh was there. He glared at the guard and growled, "I'm hanging out with Kou and Takato."

"I do not care where you go but I must follow you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the boss wants me followed everywhere." Akihito replied as he stuck his tongue out. He headed toward the steps and began to make his way downstairs. He just wanted a night out without someone following him. He knew he would be in trouble if he ran away from Suoh. When did he care that Asami got upset from him running? He glanced back to see the guard still following him. He sighed. Waki was giving him trouble. It was best to have Suoh around. He walked out into the cold night air. He limped a little but he didn't mind. He pulled out his phone and called Kou. He told the other that he was coming over. He wanted to forget for a little while. Ten minutes later, he was at his friend's place. As Kou opened the door, he stepped in to freeze in his tracks. Suoh quickly stood in front of him. He couldn't believe Waki was there. Couldn't the man leave him alone?

"Is it true?" Takato asked as he stared at his friend.

"Is what true?" Akihito asked as he continued to look at Waki who was sitting on the couch. He didn't understand this man. Did Waki have a death wish? He didn't want to see anyone get killed or hear about it. Waki was heading that way. Asami doesn't forgive those that cross him or try to take him down.

Kou mumbled, "That you became friends with us because it was part of your job as an undercover cop?"

"When were you going to tell us about that?" Takato questioned. He didn't understand everything Waki told them. Akihito was meant to bring down Asami who now is Akihito's lover. How did that happen?

Akihito felt light headed. They weren't supposed to know about his assignment and what he had to do to fulfill it. He leaned against the wall, staring shock at Waki. How could the man reveal all that to his friends? Would they understand? Would they forgive him? He snapped, "How dare you! How could you! What next, tell my family what I really did!"

"So it is true." Kou spoke brokenly. He couldn't believe it. Was Akihito still on his assignment? That couldn't be right. That guy would have to know about it by now and Akihito would be dead. He glanced between Waki and Akihito. What else would they find out?

"I am trying to save you, Akihito. Asami is no good for you. He is evil." Waki spoke as he stood up. He wanted to protect Akihito. The only way to do that was to get Akihito away from Asami for good.

Akihito screamed, "You think I don't know that! That the man I sleep with does everything illegal! I will not leave his side! I will not betray him! I LOVE HIM! Get that through your head already!" He had to say everything. He had to get Waki away from the danger. Asami might have let it go once but he wouldn't a second time. Waki was signing his death warrant.

Takato stared at the person he thought was his friend. He stepped forward and asked, "Were we just a cover for his assignment? Did we mean nothing to do you?"

Kou flopped onto the couch and hide his face with his hands. He didn't want to hear the answer. He considered Akihito like family. How could they not notice it? He removed his hands and looked at Akihito, waiting for him to answer.

Akihito glanced between two people who truly became friends to him. They were like his family. He told them truthfully, "At first, it was just a cover for my job."

"How could you! I made sure you were invited to my wedding! I had you take photos for the wedding! Was everything a lie!" Takato yelled. He couldn't contain his anger. He didn't know Akihito anymore. He thought he knew the other man but with this information he didn't know this man at all.

Akihito looked at them sadly. He has done unspeakable things to do his job. He had to lie and play an act many times. He sighed sadly, "You really did become my friends though."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't know if you are lying still." Kou spoke as he stood up. He glared at the guard who was standing in front of Akihito. He couldn't even punch the other man.

Suoh glared at the two boys, and then turned his head to glare at Waki. His boss will not be happy about this. Waki was signing his death. No one messed with Asami and those who protected. It was the reason he was so loyal to the man. He felt a hand on his arm and glanced back to see Akihito. He saw hurt and pain in those hazel eyes.

Akihito stared at the ones who really did become his friends. He turned his head to look at Waki who was just standing there like he didn't do anything wrong. He took a step forward, passing Suoh. As he stood in front of Waki, he mumbled, "I never thought I would have hated you. Right now all I feel is hatred. Stay away from me. Stay away from what I care for." He turned to look at his friends. Kou and Takato were glaring at him. He spoke to them, "Even if you don't believe me, I do consider you friends." He walked out the door, knowing Suoh will follow him. He felt pain. He might lose his closest friends because of Waki.

Inside, Waki stared out the door. He didn't think he would get that reaction. He didn't think his plan would blow up in his face. He thought Kou and Takato would fight Akihito to leave the older man. He thought they would convince him to turn in Asami. He sighed as he looked at the two. He walked out the door into the night air. What could he do to get Akihito away from Asami?

Akihito walked down the street, feeling the light breeze against his frozen body. He lost his friends. They were the only ones who stood by him. He didn't know this would happen. He thought everything would be all right. Trouble followed him since he met Asami, but he couldn't blame the older man. He glanced up to see he was heading straight toward Club Sion. He walked inside; noticing the guards giving him worried looks. Was he looking horrible as he felt? He ignored the guests that were inside and went up the stairs. He had to be with Asami. Without knocking on the office door, he walked in. Golden eyes glanced at him and stared. He walked to the man and sat on his lap. He wanted the pain to go away. He felt tears ready to fall, but he tried to hold them back. He leaned forward, kissing those taunting lips.

Asami took control of the kiss, wondering what was wrong with his lover. He doesn't think he ever saw Akihito look so broken before. As he broke the kiss, he wiped the tears away from his lover's eyes. Staring into those hazel eyes, he asked, "What is wrong?" In the past, he would never have asked, but Akihito meant something to him. Akihito was more than a good fuck. He was trapped in the boy now. Akihito leaned his head against his shoulder, not speaking. He heard some small whimpering sounds. He needed to know the problem. He asked again, "What is it, Akihito?" He hoped saying the boy's first name would make Akihito open up.

Suoh stood at the door way and sighed. He didn't want to be the one to report about what happened. Golden eyes glanced to him. They demanded him to tell the story. He spoke, "Waki was with his friends. He revealed about his undercover assignment. They didn't take it well."

Asami glared at the wall. He couldn't believe that guy. He would make Waki pay dearly for hurting his lover. He glanced down to his lap. Akihito was crying now. He glanced back up to see Suoh bow his head and leave them alone. As the door shut, he sighed. He couldn't tell his lover everything would be all right. He didn't know Aki's friends that well.

Akihito's small hands grip Asami's suit jacket tightly as he released his pain. He didn't want to lose his friends. He was losing everything to Asami. Still, he couldn't blame the other man. He was too in love with Asami. He leaned back, looking through his watery eyes at those golden eyes. He saw worry in them. He knew for fact that the other man cared and loved him. He leaned his head back on the strong shoulder and whisper, "Everyone is against me being with you and now I lost my friends."

"Is this your way of saying you are leaving?"

"No."

Asami held back a sigh of relief. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He offered, "Maybe you should visit your parents for a while."

Akihito laughed at that. They were the ones against his relationship the most. He figured why his lover wanted him away. He could feel the older man tense. He leaned back and looked at the dangerous man. He saw hatred in those eyes, but the hatred was toward the one who caused him pain. Waki would not give up. He knew Waki was going to continue to cause trouble. He felt for the man. He climbed off Asami's lap. He stood there, staring into those cold eyes. He ran his hand over Asami's face. Asami wanted to keep him from his world but that wasn't working. Before he could say a word, the door slammed open. He turned his head to see Suoh standing there.

Suoh spoke, "Sorry boss, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Akihito watched as Suoh stepped aside. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the woman standing there. She was like he remembered except she had pain in her eyes. Those green eyes turned to look at him and his heart skipped again.

"YOU!" Saho screamed as she pointed her finger at him. Her heart was beating so fast. How was it he was here? How did the most dangerous man in Japan know this boy? She took a step forward but Suoh quickly blocked her way.

Akihito took a step back and whispered, "Saho." He never thought to see her again. He was sure it was over. He didn't want to be put face to face with his past. He shook where he stood. He felt a large hand grab his wrist. He glanced down at his lover. Asami didn't change expressions but he knew the older man was asking him questions.

"You murdered my family!" Saho shouted as she glared at the boy with all the hatred she felt for him. She still didn't understand why he was there. Was he doing another job for the police? Was Asami even aware of what this boy was capable of doing?

Asami glanced to the raving woman and glared. So, she was seeking out his lover. This was not good. He released Akihito's wrist and stood up. He had to make it clear that Akihito was off limits. He spoke, "I see you two have already met. Let me make this clear, Saho-san, he is off limits and all those that try to get to him, I will take care of."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. Sorry it took a little while for an update, but sadly I went through a depression mood and I didn't feel like writing. I feel better now and I hope this chapter is good as the others. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito stood there, shock. He didn't know what to say or do. He stared into those green eyes. They once shined with happiness and brightness. Now, they were filled with pain and lifeless. What did he do to her? Could he have prevented it? He tried to protect her at the last moments, claiming she had no clue of the dealings. He thought it would be enough for her and he would never see her again. Sadly, she was standing before him. He glanced to his lover and knew Asami would take her out.

Saho yelled, "Do you know who he really is! He is an undercover cop!" She wanted Asami to know everything about Akihito. She wanted to make sure Akihito suffered.

Asami raised an eyebrow and replied coldly, "He belongs to me and anyone who tries to take what belongs to me will pay."

Akihito grabbed Asami's arm and spoke, breaking his silence, "Don't. Please don't. Don't do anything to her." He didn't want to see her harm. He did whatever it took in the past to protect her. Saho turned her head and glared at him. Guess he deserved it. He ruined her life. He learned of Itou's death in jail after he disappeared from their eyes.

Saho growled, "What do they call you now?"

Akihito smiled bitterly and answered, "I never changed my name. Saho, please leave and forget about me." He had to spare her. He had to make her leave and never go after him again. His lover would kill her without thinking twice. Saho never knew the true world her brothers lived in but they were never as big as Asami. Asami was more dangerous and more powerful. He took a step forward and whispered, "Forget me, Saho."

Asami stared between his lover and Saho. There was something missing. There was something between the two. He asked, "What are you two? How did you know each other?"

Akihito froze on his spot. He didn't want Asami to know. He glanced to Saho and saw her glare. Would she reveal it all? He answered, "I acted like her friend to get close to her brothers. Itou, the oldest brother, was my true target."

"And my baby brother died because of you. If you spoke up, then Tai would never have killed him." Saho cried out. She wanted him to understand her pain. She thought he felt for them in the past but then she learned he was the one leaking information to the police. He was just playing them all and it cost her so much.

Akihito closed his eyes and opened them again. He shook his head and replied, "Then it would have been me dead at that moment."

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED US!" Saho screamed as she went straight toward the boy. Before she could have hit him, a large hand grabbed her small wrist, to the point of hurting. She hissed in pain but made no move to back up.

Asami glared at the foolish woman. No one was going to go after his lover. In the past, he would have let it go, let the person live, but now Akihito was truly his. He refused to let anything happen to him. He couldn't take it again. He couldn't lose another lover to his world. He snarled, "I warned you and now…"

Akihito cut him off, "Don't!" He grabbed a hold of Asami's arm, begging him with his eyes. He saw the anger in those golden eyes and threatened, "If you harm her, I will leave and never return. Let her go Asami." He used the older man's surname to get his message across. He did this girl wrong and this was the only way to make up for it.

Saho was released from her hold and sneered, "Do not think that I would forgive you so easily because you want to spare my life." She turned around and walked to the door. She knew there was no way to get to Akihito now. Akihito was protected and it was by the most dangerous powerful man.

Before Saho left the room, Akihito sighed, "Forget me, Saho. Forget I ever walked into your life." She didn't turn around. She just walked out the door slamming behind her. He watched Suoh look between him and Asami, but ignored the glance. He dropped his hand from Asami's arm. He knew Asami was going to ask him questions that he didn't want to answer. That was the only mission he truly failed even though the police thought he did a wonderful job on it. It hurt to see Saho again and to see her eyes full of sadness.

Asami spoke coldly, "Suoh leave." His guard walked out, shutting the door behind him. He turned his body to be face to face with his lover. Taking his lover's chin and pushing it up to look into those hazel eyes, he asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"I told you, I played her friend to get close to her brothers. My mission was to bring the oldest down. Tai Itou was my target and I just did that. I found my way into their fold and she was the easiest way to get to him. Sadly, a mistake on our parts, Itou found out information was leaking to the police and he thought it was his younger brother, Yamato giving it up. Itou killed Yamato before Saho and mine eyes." Akihito explained, leaving out some details. He wasn't about to open doors that were meant to be shut for good. He shook the hand off of his chin and turned around. He walked to the window and looked out of it. Here he was with the most powerful man in Japan, living a good life while Saho suffered. To his point, it wasn't fair. But he also knew that it was Saho's fault. She should have left it alone, but he knew why she was so dead set on it. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I think I will take your offer up and visit my parents."

Asami was ready to say something but stopped. He agreed that Akihito needed to leave. Now, he had two problems to worry about. Waki wasn't leaving his lover alone. Saho might go after the boy. His hands curled up into fists. He knew that Akihito would leave him for good if he harmed the woman, but did he have a choice? In his world, you must take action than threaten. Saho seemed like the type not to take a threat and go after his boy. He would have to take action then. He walked to his lover and wrapped his arms around the other. He wanted to ask more questions. He was positive he wasn't getting the entire truth from his boy. For right now, he would drop it. He wanted Akihito away from danger. It was best that Akihito went to his parents. He spoke, "You will leave as soon as possible."

"Are you going to kill Waki?" Akihito asked knowing he would not get an answer. Asami would never tell him. He felt the arms tighten around him but the older man was silent. It was an answer. It was a harsh truth though. Even if he hated Waki for what he did, he didn't want to see him dead. He turned around in the embrace and leaned his head against the strong chest. He didn't want to know this world but he put himself into it. That is why he couldn't blame the other man. Leaning back, he stared into those cold golden eyes. He was in love with those eyes. He was in love with everything on Asami. He leaned forward and kissed those lips that once taunted him. He was drowning in the darkness and he wanted to keep falling only if it meant to be with Asami. As the kiss was broken, he spoke, "I am sure my parents will be glad to see me." He pulled away from the embrace and walked out the office. He knew Suoh would follow him and stand guard. He had to do something before he left to his parents. He had to go see Kou and Takato one more time. He hoped that they would forgive him and accept his friendship.

In a car, a woman hit the steeling wheel. Tears were falling down her face as her hands kept slamming into the steeling wheel. She couldn't believe what was said in the office. She didn't think it would have been so hard to face the boy responsible for ruining her life. Pulling out a photo, she stared at it with water dripping on the picture. She didn't know why she felt like this. She wanted Akihito to know her pain and now there was no way to do that. She closed her eyes, remembering a time where she was happy. To her surprise, it was a memory with Akihito.

'_Damn it!' Saho yelled as she sat on the side walk. She couldn't believe people. She was walking and someone pushed her right into a puddle. The worst part about it was Tai and Yamato were laughing about it. _

_Akihito held his hand out and sighed, 'You two are morons. At least help your sister.' He pulled her up. _

_She smiled. She was sure Akihito would laugh at her at well. She hit him in the ribs and chuckled, 'Stop trying to be serious. I know you want to laugh your ass off too.' _

_Yamato spoke, 'Yeah, Aki-chan. You know you want to laugh at Saho.' _

_Akihito turned his body and Saho thought he was upset. As she laid her hand on his arm, she spoke, 'Akihito, don't be upset. We are just having fun. It is what friends do. We are friends, right?' _

_Akihito turned his head and started laugh heartily. He chuckled, 'Oh Saho, you are so easy to fool.' _

_She hit him on the arm and stormed away, cussing all the way down the street. She knew Akihito was running after her and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. _

She opened her eyes, feeling more tears run down her face. Why did she meet Akihito? Why did he have to be part of her life? Why couldn't she forget him? She glanced to the club to see the man that ruin her life walk out of it. Sadly, he was followed by Suoh. She could never get close to him. She needed a plan. She started her car. She had to give back some of the pain. She was determined to give Akihito a taste of it.

Akihito felt the breeze against his face. So many thoughts were on his mind. He didn't know what would happen next. Could he really stay with Asami if the man went after Saho? He never got a promise of her safety. His begging might be ignored. He didn't want to see the woman harmed, but she was playing with the big boys now. Also, Waki wasn't backing off and that was dangerous. Didn't Waki learn anything from finding Yasuo's dead body? He walked down the streets, turning when he had to, but making sure he didn't lose Suoh. He was sure he would catch hell if he accidentally loss Suoh. He looked up to find himself in front of Kou's apartment. He had to see them and talk to them. He walked up the stairs with dread. He didn't know how Kou would take to him now. He knocked on the door. The door was opened and Kou stood there, glaring at him. He spoke first, "I want to explain."

"Explain what? That you used our friendship to take down a man that turned out to be your lover." Takato responded inside the apartment. He stood up and walked to the door. He glared at the guard standing very close to Akihito.

"You are right. I did use you for a cover to get close to Asami. But you both really became my friends. I dear both of you." Akihito stated. He had to make them understand that his words were true. He flew back against the railing as Kou punched him. Suoh quickly stood in front of him, ready to defend him. He wiped the small blood trail from his lip. He walked past Suoh, ignoring the warning from the guard. He stared at his friends and spoke, "I deserved that. I understand if neither of you want to have anything else to do with me. I have done unspeakable things to carry out my assignments." Once again, he was reminded of Saho. He gave his friends one last look as he sighed, "I will be staying with my parents if you want to get a hold of me." He didn't get a response and he walked down the stairs. He sighed sadly. He felt tears ready to come but he wasn't going to break down. He knew how to lock his emotions away at the worst times. He had to be strong. He had no choice now. He was standing by Asami's side and that meant he had to be strong to survive.

Saho sat in the car, thinking of ways to get to Akihito. She knew she was playing with fire. She knew Asami meant his words to her. She didn't care if she died. Everything she held dear was gone and so was her fire to live on. She leaned her head against the dash board and whispered, "What would break you? What would cause you the most pain? You should suffer as I have." She glanced to the photo once again. Her hands balled up into fists. She had to gain some sort of revenge. As she lifted her head, she stared straight ahead and smiled. She knew a perfect way to make the boy pay. Her green eyes landed on the photo once again and she felt relief. At least, she had a plan that would work.

At the police station, Waki sat down; staring at the reports but his mind wasn't on any of them. His mind wondered back to one boy. He didn't get it. He didn't understand why Akihito was still with Asami. Akihito couldn't stomach people like Asami but suddenly he refused to leave the man's side. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought over what he did to get Akihito away from the yakuza. He showed Akihito photos of Yasuo's dead body and went to Akihito's friends in hopes they would make the boy leave Asami. None of it worked. He knew that Akihito was even fighting his family. It would seem there was nothing to break those two apart. What made them stick together? He was sure Asami knew about Akihito's undercover work. Why wasn't Akihito dead? Was there even a way to save the boy? He turned his chair to look out the window. What could he do to save the young man? It was him who put Akihito undercover against Asami. The boy never told them how he got close to the older man and he didn't ask. Maybe he should have. Maybe he should have pushed for information. If he did, maybe this would never have happened. He closed his eyes.

Across the city, it was late and Akihito was standing in front of his parents' door. Did he want to go in there when he knew what they would say? He didn't want to hear them bicker about him being with the yakuza. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes but his mother opened the door. She gave him one look then glanced to the guard. She pulled him inside with his bags. She hugged him and leaned back to look at him. He didn't know what she was seeing. He felt horrible. Waki was going to die and he couldn't stop it. Saho was going against a force that she will never win against and he realize she would end up dead too. His friends refused to listen to him.

After checking over her boy, Junna asked, "Why are you here and so late?" She heard footsteps and she looked behind her to see her husband coming up to them. She asked worried, "Are you in trouble?"

Dai looked at his son, waving his hand to go to the living room. He walked in with his wife and son following him. He sat down on the chair while his wife sat down on the couch next to their only child. He looked his child in the eye. He could see there was something wrong. He growled, "That damn man did something and now you are upset about it."

Akihito sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn't need this. He snapped, "Ryuuichi didn't do anything. So stuff came up and he didn't want me to be around. He is making sure I am protected."

"You wouldn't need that if you were away from him." Junna spoke her mind. She was tired that her son was with such a dangerous man.

Akihito laughed loudly and bitterly. Strangely, the trouble was because of him and his past. He knew his parents were looking at him funny. As he looked down at his hands, he spoke the truth, "The trouble is from my past."

"What do you mean?" Dai asked.

Akihito looked up at his parents. He loved them dearly. Would they disown him if they knew the truth? He answered, "For three years I was an undercover cop. I did unspeakable things to carry out my assignments. The trouble is from one of the assignments." Both Dai and Junna stared at him stun. He was sure they would be asking tons of questions. He lowered his head and sighed. What would they say?

"Asami was one of your assignments." Dai said, making a statement not a question. He had to get his son away from that man before Asami found out.

Akihito knowing what his parents are thinking, said, "He already knows. I left the police force to be by his side." Once again, the room was filled with silence. He stood up and mumbled, "I'm going to bed to rest. I need it after what happened today."

"What happened today, Akihito?" Junna asked as she stood up as well. She pulled her boy into an embrace. She was surprised when he didn't pull back. Since he was eighteen, he didn't like getting hugs from her. He always said that he was an adult and didn't need to be treated like a kid.

Standing there still, Akihito whispered, "My past came back to haunt me." He pulled back to watch his father stand up. He looked between them and spoke, "You both are taking it well that I was an undercover cop."

Dai sighed, "It is over with. If I found out earlier, I would have stopped you at all costs. Now, the huge problem is you being with Asami."

"Ryuuichi loves me and I love him. There is no problem. You can't break us apart. I won't leave him, not after all we gave up to be together." Akihito retorted as he headed toward the stairs. He had to be away from his family. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here. But he didn't want to see people die either. Of course, he would never tell his parents the entire truth. He didn't need them bickering about that. He walked into his old room and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered how he would sleep without Asami by his side.

Downstairs, Dai opened the front door and glared at the guard. He asked coldly, "Do you know about Akihito being an undercover cop?"

Suoh raised an eyebrow but answered anyways, "Yes. He told us shortly after we all thought he was dead." He didn't want to go into details because he didn't know how much Akihito wanted his parents to know.

"Why isn't my son dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your boss isn't the type to let people like my son alive."

Suoh shrugged his shoulders and positioned himself against the wall, staring out at the yard. He wasn't about to ask to be let in. He would stand guard outside. He was positive that Akihito would not pull anything and run from him.

Dai growled and slammed the door. He walked back into the living room. Why couldn't Akihito see that Asami was no good? Why couldn't his son found a nice woman and settle down with her? He walked to his wife who was staring out the window. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I'll try to talk to him tomorrow again."

"Akihito never listened to us, Dai. He won't now. He is an adult. We can't treat him like a child anymore." Junna replied.

"We aren't treating him like a child. We are trying to protect him from that dangerous man. Asami has enemies who would go after anything he cares for and that would be Akihito. I don't want to see our son dead." Dai spoke heatedly.

Junna turned around and sighed sadly, "I don't want to see him dead either, but I can tell that he will turn his back on us completely if we keep pushing him. I don't want to lose our son that way either." She leaned against her husband and continued with her words, "He has made up his mind and he is like me when I make up my mind. He will not turn away from Asami." She moved away from her husband, demanding, "We will not try to tare them apart again. We will not bring that topic up again."

Across the city, a woman smiled sweetly at the two boys tied up. She waved a gun in front their faces. She laughed, "I never thought you both would have been so stupid. He must have hurt you dearly. I can give you revenge."

"No!" Takato screamed. She leaned down to him and he glared at her. Her green eyes were amazing but she was after Akihito. He was mad at the other boy but he didn't want to see him hurt.

She pointed the gun at Kou and ordered, "You will tell him to come here within an hour or he will find your friend's body." She untied Takato and pushed him out. She demanded, "Get him here or poor Kou will have a bullet in his head." She watched the boy run. She turned around to glare at Kou for a moment. The real person she wanted was Akihito. She didn't think her plan would have worked out so well. She didn't think these fools would hang out with her at the club. She noticed the one had a ring. She thought her hope died then. They were really fools. It wasn't hard to put something in their drink and get them here. Now, all she had to do was wait for the boy. She wondered if he would show. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she found.

On the third ring, a male voice answered, "Hello and how did you get this number?"

"So glad to hear your voice, Waki-san. I will have Akihito soon. If you wish to save him, come to the docks bay eight in an hour. The show down will be then." Saho answered and then hung up. She leaned down to Kou and whispered, "To let you know, Akihito hurt me as well. He played the part so perfectly. He played me for a fool."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews I have gotten for this story so far. This chapter is the drama that everyone has been waiting to see. The truth will be revealed. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

Takato ran fast, turning the corners when he had to. He ran into some people, apologized quickly. His mind was only to get to Akihito. He thought about going to the police but it seemed that woman would kill Kou if he did. He didn't want Akihito harmed but what choice did he have? He didn't know anyone who could help. Akihito would know what to do. He only hoped that no one would lose their lives. He ran to the door to see the guard standing there. He walked up the stairs to the front porch. He smiled and spoke, "I came to see Aki."

Suoh stared at the boy. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't think Akihito's friends would show up at all after what happened. Of course, he didn't know them. He replied calmly, "I believe he is still up. Someone is watching TV."

Takato sighed in relief. He knocked on the door. He only hoped it was Akihito that was up. He didn't know what to say to Akihito's parents. Should he tell the guard? If he did, would that cost Kou's life? He didn't know anything about Akihito's lover. So, he had no idea if he should trust him. The door opened and Akihito was standing there surprised to see him. He forced a smile on his face and walked inside. Akihito shut the door and they walked to the living room. He turned around to face Akihito.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Akihito asked. He knew something was terribly wrong. He could see it on Takato's face. Takato flopped onto the couch, covering his head with his hands. Touching his friend's shoulder, he asked, "What is it? What happened?"

"We went to a club to forget what happened between us. A woman came and started to hit on Kou. She was beautiful and Kou loved the attention." Takato started to explain.

Akihito dropped his hand from his friend's shoulder. It couldn't be what he was thinking. He choked, "Sah… Saho?"

Takato snapped his head up and responded, "You do know her. She drugged us and tied us up. She has Kou!" He stood up, pacing the living room. He continued with his words, "She said if you don't go there, then she will kill Kou. I didn't know who to turn to."

Akihito froze on the spot. He couldn't believe his ears. How did she know about his friends? Did she follow him? He didn't think she would do this. He sat down on the chair, trying to figure something out. He spoke, "I know she gave me a time set. When does she want me there?"

"Within an hour. Aki, what are we going to do?" Takato answered and asked.

He looked at his friend. He putted them in danger. Akihito stood up on shaky legs and stared at Takato. He walked to the window and glanced out of it. Suoh was still standing at the door. It was a good thing there weren't two guards following him. He could go out the back way without Suoh realizing it. He glanced to the stairs, knowing his parents were asleep or at least he hoped so. He turned to his friend and retorted, "We aren't doing anything. I will go alone."

"But Aki…"

"No buts. This is because of me. I made her this way." Akihito replied as he stared at his friend. It was his fault that she would go to these lengths. He had to do this alone. He walked to Takato and touched his shoulder. Staring hard into his friend's eyes, he explained, "I'm going to leave the back way. Give me about twenty minutes, then go outside and tell the guard what is going on. He will get a hold of Asami."

"She is at the docks bay eight. Aki, what if she kills you? What is going on between you two?" Takato asked.

Smiling at his friend, Akihito answered, "I did to her like I did to you and Kou. I used her to carry out my mission and she lost both of her brothers for it." He didn't want to tell the entire truth. He didn't want Takato to know the lengths he went to. He hugged Takato and whispered, "Make sure you give me twenty minutes and then tell the guard. I will bring Kou back alive." He moved away and went through kitchen to go out the back way. He had to go to the docks. He had to be face to face with his past. Could he talk her out of it? Could he really stop her from harming Kou? Could he get her out of harms way? Strange, he still wanted to protect her. He ran out the door and down the alleys. He had to be there in time. He didn't want to find Kou's body. It was enough what he did to Kou and Takato. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he was responsible for one of their deaths. He had to fight this alone. Hopefully Asami would make it there in time to save them. His only hope lied in his lover.

In the house, Takato flopped onto the couch, staring at the floor. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave Akihito alone. The woman was dangerous. She seemed ready to kill them all if she had to. What was between the two? There was something Akihito wasn't telling him. He glanced to the clock and felt like it would be forever to tell the guard what happened. He sighed deeply and looked at his shaking hands. Will everything be all right? Will Kou and Akihito make it out alive?

At the docks, Saho stared out the door way. Soon, she will have the boy in front of her. She glanced back to see Kou trying to loosen the ties. She chuckled, "I learned how to tie people up and make sure they can't break free. So, stop trying. Do not worry, Akihito will be here." She walked to him and sighed, "Maybe he won't. He has the habit of saving his own ass."

Kou sneered, "Aki isn't like that!"

"Oh, yes he is. He said nothing when Tai thought Yamato was giving information to the police. He kept quiet to protect his life." Saho hissed back. She knelt in front of the boy and spoke, "Do you know what he did to get into the fold? It was me he used to gain access to my brothers." She pulled out a photo and held it in front of Kou. She watched him go from glaring to shock. She stood up, looking at the photo. She walked to the door and screamed, "COME AKIHITO! COME SO I CAN RUIN YOU!" She knew no one would hear her. She needed to release her bent up rage. She curled the picture into her small hands. She would make Akihito realize the pain he gave her. She felt tears ready to fall once again. She couldn't forget Akihito at all. It was horrible to feel this way. She knew death was around the corner but she will make sure Akihito suffered for what he did to her.

At Akihito's parents' house, Takato stood up and paced the room. He kept looking at the clock. He heard someone walking down the stairs. He looked over to see Akihito's parents standing there, looking at him shocked. He couldn't give Akihito anymore time. He had to tell the guard. He still didn't know if he should trust his friend's lover, but he had no choice. Without saying a word to Junna and Dai, he walked to the door. Swinging it open, he stared at the guard and spoke, "Akihito ran. He went to face a woman who calls herself Saho."

Junna grabbed her husband's arm and asked, "Takato, what is going on? Why did Akihito go meet some woman?"

Suoh growled and grabbed his phone quickly. He had to report to his boss and get to where Akihito was. He ordered, "Tell me where he went. I can't believe you let him go."

"She has Kou and swore to kill him if Akihito didn't show up. She is at the docks bay eight." Takato answered coldly. He watched as the guard dialed a number on his cell phone. Would they be too late? Was it enough time for Akihito? Akihito left maybe fifteen minutes ago. Could they really trust Asami? He turned to look at Akihito's parents and felt bad for them. He could see their worry. He was also worried about his friends.

Suoh spoke when the phone was answered, "Boss, the boy is heading to the docks bay eight. Saho has one of his friends."

Asami yelled, "Why weren't you watching him!"

"I was outside. He must have gone the back way, sir. What do you want me to do?" Suoh answered calmly, refusing to show his fear to his boss.

Asami growled, "Meet me there. Saho is going to pay for this."

Suoh shivered as the phone was hung up on him. He didn't want to be Saho at the moment. She was heading straight for death. He turned to Akihito's parents and his friend. He spoke, "We will get Takaba-kun back."

"What the hell is going on? Who the hell is Saho? Does this have anything to do with your boss?" Dai questioned, but all he got was silence. Junna grabbed his arm tighter and he growled. He didn't like this. His son was in danger again.

Takato saw Suoh walk off the porch and he ran after the man. He sneered, "I'm coming."

"Do not get in the way, kid." Suoh hissed. He knew the other wouldn't listen to him if he told him to stay back. He knew the other would follow him. He had to get to the docks quickly. Saho might harm Akihito and if that happen, he didn't know what his boss would do. He swore to protect the boy because Asami was in love with him. Why did Akihito have to be so much trouble?

Akihito ran faster than he ever ran before. He had to get to the docks. He had to save Kou and try to save Saho. He knew once his lover knew what was going on, and then it was over for Saho. Why did he care? She was the one going after him. Wasn't it his fault? He did her wrong and he should pay for it. He should but his friends should be left alone. He turned the corner, seeing the docks. He was almost there. He had to put a stop to this before people got killed.

Inside the bay, Saho sat on a crate and stared at the door. Any second, Akihito and Waki would be here. She pointed her gun at Kou who was still trying to break free. She jumped down and walked to Kou. She stared down and spoke, "I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. Akihito was protected by the most powerful man in Japan. I had to get Akihito alone."

"He don't know him!" Kou yelled.

"That is right. I thought I did know him but I didn't. He has to know. He has to realize the pain he put me in." Saho spoke sadly. She turned when she heard the door opened. She stared coldly at Waki. She chuckled, "I see you came. Akihito should be here soon." She pointed her gun at Kou and continued with her words, "Do not try anything. I want you to witness the down fall of your undercover cop."

Waki stared at the crazy woman and pulled out his gun. As he glanced between her and the boy she held, he replied, "You do not want to do this. You will be charged with murder. You can walk out of this safety."

Akihito ran into the open doors and looked at the people there. He screamed, "KOU!" Kou looked at him and paled. He glanced to Waki who held a gun pointed at Saho. Saho had a gun pointed at his friend. He took a step forward, going in front of Waki. He heard Waki growl at him. He held his hands up and spoke, "Think about this, Saho. You don't want to do this. You aren't like your brothers."

Saho shouted, "You made me this way! I had to stoop this low cause you were protected by Asami! Too bad he can't help you now!" She turned the gun and pointed straight at Akihito. She was clouded with all her pain. She threw a photo at him and sneered, "I trusted you when I trusted no one but Tai and Yamato. I gave everything up for you."

"AKI!" Kou screamed, pulling at the robes. If he could get free, he could take the woman's gun away and stop her from hurting his friend. Even after finding out everything about Akihito, he still considered the other his friend. Akihito was a friend. He came to get him even though he knew the danger.

Akihito glanced down at the photo and stood there shock. He remembered taking the picture but he never thought she would have kept it. It was in a park. He was standing behind the bench, with his arms around a woman with bright green eyes. She was smiling wildly and holding onto his arms. He was looking down at her smiling. He knelt down and picked it up. He whispered, "Saho." He did more damage than he thought he did. He glanced at her and saw her tears.

Waki yelled, "Akihito, get out of the way! Get behind me! She is nuts!" He couldn't get a shot off. Akihito was blocking his way. Why couldn't Akihito listen?

Saho chuckled sadly, "Do you see now, Akihito? I gave everything to you. My life and my heart." She took a step forward, keeping the gun pointing at Akihito and asked, "Answer me this. Did you feel for me? Did you even love me?"

Akihito gripped the picture in his hand. He stared hard into those green eyes. He sighed sadly, "No. I never loved you." It was the truth. He didn't love her. He used her to get to her brothers. He took a step forward and whispered, "Saho. Please leave and forget me."

"Don't you understand! I can't! I tried so many times! But I never could forget you! You were on my mind all the time! When I woke up and even when I was asleep!" Saho screamed as she waved the gun at him. She continued, "Here and now, you tell me you never felt anything for me! I was just means to get to Tai and Yamato! Then they both left me! They both were killed! You, bastard! It would have been better if I never fell in love with you!"

"Yes, it would have been." Akihito spoke, feeling Waki grab his arm. He threw the hand off of him and walked forward, still blocking Waki's way. He stared into those teary eyes and spoke, "I used whatever means I had to get my mission completed." He had to keep her attention on him and not Kou. He would never forgive himself if he let Kou die. He threw the photo down onto the ground and continued with his words, "You were so easy to fool."

Saho froze on the spot. She remembered those words when they were joking around. She was easy to fool. Her brothers always worried about that. She held the gun straight. Tears were clouding her vision. The doors swung open and men piled in. She chuckled, "I see you got Asami to come after all. You must mean something to Asami. Are you using him like you used me?"

Asami glanced around the room. He growled because he couldn't make a move to protect his boy. The cop was there, pointing a gun. Sadly, Akihito was in his way. He saw red when he saw Saho's gun pointing straight at Akihito. He wanted to protect his boy, his lover. He growled, "Akihito, get out of the damn way!"

Akihito smiled as he heard his lover's voice. He felt something by that strong cold voice. He looked at Saho and mumbled, "I know how you felt. I thought the person I loved never loved me back."

Saho chuckled madly, "You love Asami, one of the worst criminals out there. Who would have thought an undercover cop would fall for someone he was meant to bring down?" She stared into those hazel eyes and saw the truth. She moved her gun and whispered, "I can't even bring myself to kill the man I love and hate. I hated you for what happen and still I love you."

"Saho don't!" Akihito ran forward but he couldn't stop her. She pointed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. He stopped dead in his tracks. He watched her body drop to the ground. He fell to his knees. He felt movement behind him but he couldn't think or see straight. Saho's words haunted him. They kept ringing in his head. She still loved him and he couldn't return those feelings. He felt someone grab his arms and turned his head. He was looking straight into golden eyes.

"Do not do that again!" Asami screamed. He knew the cop was untying Kou and hearing his words, but he didn't care. He could have lost his lover. He stared into those hazel eyes. There was something missing in them. Shaking the boy to snap him out of the daze, he spoke calmly, "Akihito, get a hold of yourself." He heard some people walk into the bay and glanced back to see Suoh and some other boy who he believed was Akihito's friend.

Kou stood up after being free and ran to Akihito. Kneeling in front of the boy, he asked, "Aki, are you all right?"

Takato ran to his friends and saw the woman's dead body. He felt sick to his stomach seeing her lifeless body. He asked, "What the hell happened?"

Akihito was still in shock. He tried to save her. He gave no information about her dealings with her brothers to the DA in the past. He was so sure she would forget him and never come after him. Sadly, she did come after him and confessed everything. He used her in the worst possible way. He made her fall for him, so he could get close to her brothers. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Saho."

Waki walked over and asked, "Is he all right?" He didn't like how Akihito was acting. He didn't like Asami was near the boy but something was different. He could see the worry in Asami's eyes. He never thought to see that in Asami.

"He's in shock." Asami answered as he pulled his boy close to him. In seconds, Akihito screamed and shook in his hold. He glanced to the body and glared. She did this to his lover. He looked back down and sighed. What could he do? He couldn't feel for the woman. How was he supposed to act? He was glad she was the one dead not his lover. He heard her words. What did Akihito really do to get to her brothers?

Akihito hit against the strong chest, anything to forget the pain he felt. Saho killed herself because of him. He used her and tossed her aside. He was no better than the people he went after. He didn't want to be like that. He heard his friends yelling his name. He heard Waki talk to someone. But he didn't care what was around him. He felt those strong arms hold him tight in his embrace. He glanced up. He had to see those eyes. Those golden eyes were so cold and calm. He didn't understand how anyone could be so calm with death right in front of their eyes. He struggled against the hold and screamed, "I killed her! I killed her!" He wanted away from the darkness. He didn't want this.

Waki watched as Akihito snapped. He couldn't stand seeing the boy like this. He glanced to the yakuza and saw Asami wasn't fighting Akihito back. Asami just kept holding onto the boy, letting Akihito vent out everything. In that moment, he realized Asami was in love with Akihito. There was no way of breaking them apart. The police stormed inside and one came to him asking what happened. Some where staring at the yakuza and spoke, "She kidnapped one of Akihito's friends to lure him here. She killed herself."

Asami held tighter as Akihito continued to fight him. He could do nothing else. He couldn't feel sorry for the woman's death. In fact, he was glad she was dead. It was one less problem he had to worry about. His lover was a different story. He wondered what truly happen between his lover and Saho. He stood up, bring Akihito up with him. As the police ran around, doing their thing, he looked at Waki.

Waki spoke, "Get him home. He will need some rest."

Kou asked, "Can we go too?" He wanted to follow his friend and make sure Akihito was all right. Waki nodded his head and they followed the older man out. He spoke, "We want to be there with him."

"I am afraid that will not happen." Asami answered staring coldly at the two young boys.

Takato yelled, "And why the hell not!"

Asami looked down at his lover who was leaning against him. He sighed, "He needs time alone." He didn't say anything else but got into the limo. Kirishima got into the driver's side while Suoh got into the passenger side. He held his boy close, feeling the small hands grip his suit jacket. He sighed, "She was crazy. She did this to herself. It is not your fault."

"I slept with her to be near her brothers. I made her love me and used her for my own purposes." Akihito finally spoke as he closed his eyes. He made Saho this way. He did unspeakable things to get his job done. He pulled away from the comfort. He still didn't understand why Asami was so calm. Twenty minutes later, he was in the bedroom of the penthouse. He stared out the window. This darkness covered him and he didn't know where to go. What should he do? He glanced back toward the bathroom. He heard the shower running. He turned his head back around to stare out the window. He thought back to one night that he couldn't take back.

_The room was dark and he laid there beside the woman who he got close to. He held her in his arms and sighed. He knew she was still awake which meant he couldn't leave. She would question him. He ran his hand down her bare arm and asked, 'What are you thinking, Saho? You have been quiet for a while.' _

'_I'm thinking about life.' Saho answered as she turned around to face her lover. Smiling at the sweet boy, she spoke in a whispering voice, 'I love you, Akihito.' _

_Akihito's entire body froze. He didn't know what to do at the moment. Her green eyes were looking into his. He had to say something or everything was blown. He lied, 'I love you too.' Her nude body got closer to him. _

He awoke from his memory when he heard the bathroom door open. Akihito turned his head to look at his lover. Who would have thought he would fall in love with the worst possible man in the world? He tried to smile but he couldn't. He turned his head back to face the window. He saw his reflection in it and he didn't like it. He saw his lover walk behind him. He asked, "How can you be so calm with what happened?"

"I am glad she is dead. One less problem I have to worry about." Asami coldly spoke. He watched his lover turn around and punch him in the chest. It didn't hurt or make him move an inch. He asked, "Did you feel for her? Did you return her feelings?"

"Yes, I felt for her. I used her. And no I didn't return her feelings. That is the worst part." Akihito growled. He couldn't stand how his lover was acting. He hit the chest over and over, screaming, "I WANT OUT OF THIS WORLD! I HATE IT! I HATE YOU!" He felt tears rolling down his face. He moved away from his lover, going to the drawers. Grabbing his clothes and throwing them onto the bed, he mumbled, "I'm leaving. I need to be away from you, cold hearted bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 5/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews I have gotten for the story so far. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Asami watched his lover throw clothes onto the bed. His hands curled into fists. Yes, he knew he was cold hearted, but he was trying to show his feelings to his lover. Snapping, he strolled toward Akihito. Grabbing those arms, he threw the other onto the bed, leaning over the body and glaring down at the boy. Akihito's eyes didn't show anything. He wanted them to show something. The fire was dying in them but he couldn't care. He felt hurt by his lover's words. He leaned down, kissing those lips roughly.

Akihito squirmed under the older man. Breaking the kiss, he growled, "No." His lover wasn't listening for those lips kissed down his jaw to his neck. Trying to break free, he yelped as Asami bit down on his neck. He tried to push the other man off of him, but his hands were grabbed and pinned to the bed. He glared up at Asami.

Asami stared down into those eyes. There was the fire. It wasn't gone yet. He hissed, "I am cold hearted huh? I'll show you cold hearted." He removed Akihito's shirt and tossed it across the room. He was enraged.

Akihito kicked out but nothing was hitting his lover. He squirmed under the older man. To his horror, he felt Asami hard. He screamed out loud, knowing the guards wouldn't help him anyways. He felt his lips kissed, a tongue entered his mouth roughly. His hands were pulled up to the head broad and tied. He didn't know how Asami grabbed a tie. He kicked out again when Asami tore his pants and boxers off his body. He glared as Asami's nude body leaned over him. He sneered, "I hate you! I hate you! Do you hear me! I said I hate you!" It was all lies. He couldn't hate Asami. He was in love with the man but he needed to release his pain. He had to know someone felt it. The only target he had was Asami.

"I will show you cold hearted, Akihito." Asami hissed by his lover's ear. He ran his hand down Akihito's body, being rough with the smooth skin. Akihito arched up to him. It was like the first time they met. He glared down at those hazel eyes and those eyes glared right back. He knew his lover was in pain and was lashing out at anything that was near him. He wouldn't stand for it. Akihito needed to learn a lesson. Akihito was never going to be free from him. He would not let that happen. They have been through too much for the boy to run scare. He never knew his boy to be scared. He leaned down, kissing those cussing lips, biting the lower lip to make Akihito open his mouth. As he kissed his Akihito, he thrust three fingers inside the tight heat.

Akihito screamed into the kiss. He couldn't stop from getting turned on. It has been a long time since his lover was rough with him. His hips moved forward, making those fingers go deeper inside of him. He tossed his head back and forth, trying to break the fierce kiss. He knew lashing out at Asami could be dangerous, but he didn't care. His lover was being cold hearted. His lover wasn't listening to his pain. He kicked out and hissed as his neck was bit again. He screamed, "Fuck you, bastard! I am not your toy to get your rocks off on!"

Asami leaned back, continuing to thrust those fingers inside the tight heat. He chuckled darkly at the remarked his lover made. Those eyes were lighting up fiercely. Yes, they should remain like that. He chuckled, "There is no escape for you. You are mine." He leaned down by Akihito's ear, licking the ear lobe as he hissed, "Mine. I will make you drown in my darkness. I will never let you free from me. You belong to me completely, Akihito." He pulled his fingers out and threw the trashing legs over his shoulders. Without warning, he thrust deep inside his lover. He gained a loud scream. He ordered, "Tell me who you belong to."

"I belong to myself, bastard!" Akihito screamed as he tossed his head back. He felt himself get harder. As a hand wrapped around his cock, he moaned loudly. He wouldn't say it. He couldn't. He hissed, "I hate you." He whimpered as the hand squeezed. He felt Asami thrust in and out, deeper and rougher. He whipped his head from side to side. Sweat was running down his face, mixed with his angry tears.

"You are mine." Asami growled with every thrust. He would drill that inside his boy's head until that was the only thing Akihito thought about. He would not give up Akihito. He was trapped in the boy. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost Akihito. He was upset that his lover put him in danger like he did. He was happy that Saho killed herself instead of his lover. Didn't Akihito realize that? He squeezed Akihito's cock and demanded, "Say it."

"No."

"Mine."

"Never."

"There is no escape. There never was. The moment you ran into me it was the end for you." Asami spoke. He thrust deeper and watched his lover arched his back. He knew from that moan he hit Akihito's sweet spot. He leaned down, licking at Akihito's neck, marking the boy his. Leaving a nice love mark, he whispered into his lover's ear, "Mine Akihito."

He was getting lost in the older man again. He moved his hips, trying to gain more of the yakuza. He knew he lost this fight. Akihito moaned, panted, whimpered, and groaned. He yelled as Asami's hand stroke him hard and roughly, "RYUUICHI!"

"Say it!"

"No!" Akihito replied. He didn't want to give up yet. He felt lost. He felt alone. He wanted Asami to know his pain. As tears clouded his vision, he realized he was doing the same thing that he did to Saho. It came all back to her. He tossed his head back and forth, trying to block out what he did. He moaned, "Ryuuichi."

"That is right. It is me here. I am your reality." Asami mumbled into Akihito's ear. He leaned up to stared into those hazel eyes. They sparked with fire again and glared at him. He loved that look. He leaned down, kissing those lips again. He wouldn't last much longer. He stroke Akihito's cock, catching the sweet moans into his mouth.

Akihito couldn't stand it anymore. He was drowning once again. Asami's taunting words were making him hotter by the second. He came hard and screamed loudly, "RYUUICHI!" He felt his lover thrust into him harder and faster. After a few thrusts, he felt his insides being filled up by Asami's seed. As Asami flopped next to him, he growled, "Going to untie me." He caught his breathe and refused not to fight back. Once his hands were untie, he hit Asami in the chest and hissed, "I'm not yours and I hate you." He moved to the edge of the bed, seeing all his clothes on the floor. He stared at them. Did he want to leave the man he loved? He was upset and in pain. Saho came back to his mind and hide his face with his hands. He couldn't get her death out of his mind. He forgot for a moment. He stood up, falling right back on the bed. His entire body ached. He had to be away from Asami. He had to think. He stood up again, balancing against the night stand. He felt those golden eyes on him. Turning his head, he spoke, "I'm leaving and I don't want your damn guard following me. I don't want anything to do with you right now." He limped to the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't go to his parents limping badly. They must be worried about him. His friends were worrying about him too. As he entered the shower, letting the hot water run over his aching muscles, he whispered, "Saho, you should have never suffered. I was wrong to use you."

In the bedroom, Asami stared at the bathroom door. As he grabbed a cigarette and lit it, he thought about what happened. He was used to death. He knew it well. He saw it almost everyday. Akihito was different. Akihito didn't see death like he did. He closed his golden eyes and sighed. He had to give Akihito space if he wanted this relationship to work. As he glanced to the night stand, he saw the photo of his wife and son. Could he truly have a relationship with Akihito? Would it work out between them? They came from different worlds and he couldn't change who he was for anyone even for his own lover.

In the shower, Akihito stood under the hot water. His mind was on what happened today. Saho killed herself because she couldn't kill the man she loved. Asami took him like when they first met. He was still sore. He leaned his hands against the wall, letting the water hit his lower back. He needed space. He had to think. He wasn't so sure if he could stand by Asami's side anymore. He thought he could but he didn't know now. His heart belonged to the yakuza. There was no question about that. That would never change. Wasn't that all that matter? He turned off the water and went out of the bathroom. His lover was sitting on the bed with a cigarette in his hand. Golden eyes looked at him, studying and reading him. Why did it have to be so complex between them? He dressed and grabbed the clothes on the floor. He wondered what his lover was thinking. It sent shivers up his spine as those golden eyes watched his every movement.

"Do you really plan of leaving?" Asami spoke as he watched his young lover gather up his clothes.

Akihito stopped in picking up a pair of jeans. He stood there, thinking. He loved the yakuza, but he had to think. He wasn't so sure if he could stand by a cold hearted man. He glanced back to see those eyes that sucked him in staring at him coldly. He finally said something, "I need space. I need to think."

"You could think here."

"Not with you around me, I can't." Akihito retorted as he continued to pick up his clothes. He wasn't sure how he got against the wall with Asami in front of him. He glared at the other. He wasn't going to take orders from the older man.

"Maybe I should give you another lesson." Asami growled. He didn't know why he was fighting the young man. He knew the other needed time alone, but he felt hurt. He hasn't felt that in a long time. He stared into those hazel eyes. One look from the other and he knew no matter what he said or did would keep Akihito here. He had to step back and let the other decide on his own. Kissing those lips, he mumbled against them, "I'll let you have some time but not forever. Do not think you will escape me. I will hunt you down and drag you back screaming and kicking if I have to." He wasn't going to give up his lover who filled the void in his heart.

Akihito broke the kiss and stared into those eyes that always made him get lost into. He knew those words were the truth. Could he ever escape Asami if he wanted to? He pushed the other back and continued to gather his things. He limped toward the door and grabbed the knob. He stared at it and wondered what he was doing. Why was he running from the man he loved? He was doing to Asami what he did to Saho. The only difference was he never loved Saho. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Bye, Ryuuichi." He walked out the door and went through the penthouse to the main door. As he opened it, Suoh was standing there. He growled, "I refuse to be followed."

"My orders were to take you wherever you wished to go and drop you off." Suoh replied without showing an emotion. He could tell his boss was rough with the boy. Akihito was limping and rubbing his lower back.

Akihito stared at the guard. It meant Asami would know where he was. First, he didn't really want walking all the way to his parents. Second, it didn't matter where he went, Asami would follow him. He nodded his head and walked ahead of Suoh.

In the penthouse, Asami stared out the window, smoking a cigarette. He let his lover walk out on him. He had to. He had to give Akihito time. What would he do if the boy thought it was best not to be together? His hand balled into a fist. As he slammed it onto the table, he swore, "I will never let him go. I will hunt him down to bring him back where he belongs." He wondered if he could do it. Would he really bring the boy back if he saw truly that his lover didn't wish to come back? He glanced to the photo of his wife and son that he lost and sighed. Akihito filled the void that he thought would never be filled. His golden eyes hide from the world as he closed them. He sighed and took a hit of the cigarette. Blowing out grey smoke, he sighed, "He is mine and only I decide when he is free."

Outside, Akihito glanced up at the penthouse windows and sighed. He had to think everything through. He would worry about his next move when he figured out what he really wanted. Shaking his head, he slid into the limo. He already told Suoh where to take him. If he wanted to be away from Asami, how would he do it? He loved the man. He loved the danger that Asami had around him. He closed his eyes only to see what he caused with Saho. He knew Asami would never be like that. He also knew that he was doing the same thing he did to Saho. Opening his eyes, he felt tears ready to fall. His heart was breaking apart for what he caused. Asami was trouble and dangerous. Did he want to leave this world behind for good? He didn't even notice when they pulled up to his parents until the door was opened. Stepping out, he glanced to the place he once called home. Now, the only place he could call home was with Asami. Was he doing the right thing? Was he pushing the older man away because of his past mistakes?

Suoh stared down at the troublemaker and sighed. He wondered if he should speak his mind or stay silent. Well, this wasn't his boss. It would be safe to say something that was on his mind. Landing a hand onto the small shoulder, he spoke, "I know Asami-sama can be cold and rough, but he does have a heart. I never have seen him act like the way he does with you. He might never say those words or show you his true feelings, but he is in love with you. You are the second person who could break through his heart. The first was Hako and Kai, his family. Keep that in mind when you think." He removed his hand and slid into the driver's seat. He drove away with those last words. He only hoped the boy would believe them. He didn't want to see his boss in any kind of pain.

Akihito stood there, frozen. Asami said those words to him once. He knew the older man was in love with him. He shook his head and went onto the porch. Knocking on the door, it was quickly opened by his mother. She grabbed a hold of him and pulled him inside, hugging him. Pulling back slightly since she wasn't releasing him, he whispered, "Sorry I worried you and dad."

Dai walked out and stared at his son. He looked up and down, ensuring his son wasn't harmed. He noticed a red mark on his boy's neck but kept silent about it. His wife made him promise not to mention their son's relationship with the yakuza. When his wife released her hold, he asked, "What happened?"

Junna looked her son over. She knew something happened. She asked carefully, "Who was the woman that wanted you? The big guy sounded panic about her." She wanted to ask if it was because of his lover, but kept her mouth shut about him. She wasn't going to push her son away.

Akihito walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. It felt much better to be sitting down on a fluffy couch than standing. His lover hasn't been that rough with him since the first time they met. His dad was standing by the TV while his mother sat next to him. What could he say? How could he explain? He explained, "She was after me. She was my ex-lover." He couldn't tell them that he used her emotions to get his job done.

Dai noticed his son wasn't telling them the entire truth. Did it have to do with the yakuza? He glanced out the window to notice the guard was standing there. With a tilt of his head, he asked, "Why isn't a guard following you this time?"

Akihito answered, "I needed some space. I told Asami not to send a guard with me."

Junna sat there with her hands folded on her lap. She knew Akihito was conflicted about something and he wasn't telling them everything. Then again, it must have been a few years since he told them the truth. She figured he was holding a lot back when he became an undercover cop. She finally asked, "Was she part of your undercover work?"

Akihito flinched by his mother's question. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to go through the story. Standing up, almost hissing in pain, he sighed, "I'm very tired and I need some rest." He limped out of the living room to his old bedroom. He still had to think about what to do next. Should he go back to Asami? Should he find a way to hide from the older man for good? As he entered his old bedroom, he flopped onto the bed, hissing as pain shot up his back. He wished Asami didn't take him so rough tonight. Closing his eyes, he saw Saho's face and then Asami's. His heart belonged to the yakuza. He couldn't feel anything for Saho. Yes, he felt bad for her and he tried to help her, but he didn't feel for her like she felt for him.

Downstairs, Junna cleaned up some dishes, trying to avoid what her husband wanted to talk about. When he refused to leave her side, she sighed, "Drop it, Dai."

"He isn't telling us everything."

"I doubt he has told us the truth for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"He was an undercover cop. He must have kept things from us. Most likely he is keeping what really happen between him and that woman from us too."

"It is that Asami that is making him this way."

"I doubt it." Junna replied as she turned to face her husband. She sighed again sadly. As she put the dishes away, she continued, "Akihito came here because something happened and he doesn't like it. He always comes here when something is bothering him."

"We should demand him to tell us."

"No. If we do that, then he would leave and find somewhere else to go to. He needs time to think."

"But…"

"No buts. This discussion is over. We will not discuss this with him. He will shut us out for good if we try."

Upstairs, Akihito stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget Saho's face as she killed herself. She had tears in her green eyes that once lit up in happiness. He should have noticed that she was falling for him hard. If he knew sooner, he would have dropped out quickly. But he didn't notice and he led her on. What did that make him? Was he any better than the people he went to bring down? Another thing was how on earth did he fall for the worst possible man alive? He closed his eyes, picturing a time with Saho.

_Saho span around in a circle, looking happy as she showed off her new dress. It was black and went all the way down to her ankles. It was low cut to show off her breasts perfectly. It felt her perfectly, showing all her curves. As she looked at her lover, she asked, 'What do you think, Akihito?' _

_Akihito stood there, stunned. It was beautiful on her. It made her look even more beautiful than she was. He sat down and joked, 'I might have to bring a stick to ward off the guys who will try to pick you up.' _

_Sitting on his lap, Saho laughed, 'Do not worry about that. I only have eyes for you.' _

_He wanted to say something. He wanted to stop using her for his own purposes. But if he said anything, his life was good as dead. Before he could make a comment, Yamato walked in and stared at the two. _

_Shaking his head, Yamato remarked, 'Get a room you two.' _

_Saho chuckled, 'But we are in a room. You came in without knocking.' She got up and span around again, looking into the mirror. _

_Akihito stood up, seeing the look in Yamato's eyes. He sighed. Business once again. Today was a party for the brothers but he knew it was to deal their drugs. He had to keep a close eye on everything while pleasing Saho. Sometimes he hated his job. _

_Saho jumped over and hugged his arm while asking, 'Why looking so serious? It isn't like Yamato doesn't know about us already. It's Tai you have to worry about.' _

_Yes, Yamato knew of their relationship but Tai didn't. He had to worry about the oldest brother. How would he react? Would he find himself dead soon? Akihito laughed at her playfulness. _

_Saho squeezed his arm as she whispered, 'Let's tell him, Akihito. I know he would accept our relationship.' _

Akihito opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling once again. He sighed sadly. He should have realized it then. She was telling him how much he meant to her. Instead, three days later, Yamato was killed by Tai, believing Yamato gave up information to the police. He turned Tai in and left without saying a word. He should have known Saho would not give up of finding him. Her death was on his hands, just like Yamato's. He was ready to roll over and try to sleep when there was a knock on his door. He spoke, "Come in." He turned his head to see his dad there. He couldn't escape a conversation with him no matter how much he wanted to avoid it. He asked, "What is it?"

"I told your mother I wouldn't bring it up but I can't sit back and watch you make a mistake like this." Dai spoke as he pulled a chair over and sat down next to the bed.

Akihito rolled over and decided it was better for him to lie down instead of sitting up. His body was sore from the roughness. He knew his father was talking about Asami. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't know what to do about the older man. He didn't even know if his love was strong enough for him to be by Asami's side. He sighed, "I know what you are talking about. It's about Asami."

"Something must have happened. Before you called him Ryuuichi and now you are using his surname." Dai pointed out. He watched his son closely, trying to see any lies or half truths.

Akihito was tired of it all. He sat up, hissing in pain. Glaring at his father, he yelled, "The woman who came after me was because I used her emotions to gain access to her brothers who were dealing drugs! I made her fall in love with me and then I left her because I didn't love her back! She said she still loved me even after what I did. She killed herself in front of my eyes! And I don't even know if I should be by Asami's side anymore! I don't know if my love is strong enough for his world!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 6/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and comments I got for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

Dai stared at his son surprised to hear what Akihito said. He never thought his son would do something like. He didn't know how to react. He finally said something, "You were doing your job."

"And I was no better than the people I was trying to bring down." Akihito snapped. It was the truth. He was no better than them. He did whatever means he had to use to get his job done. He rubbed his lower back and sighed, "Now you know what happened tonight."

"What does this have to do with Asami?" Dai asked. There was more to the story. He knew something happened between the two.

Akihito turned his head to look out the small window, anywhere than looking into his father's eyes. He mumbled, "Her death didn't bother him." He lay back down and rolled over. He didn't want to have this conversation. He was tired and sore. He wanted to forget for a night because he will have to think everything through. He had to figure out if his love was strong enough for Asami's world.

Dai stared at his son and wanted to ask more questions. It was no surprise that Asami didn't feel anything toward the woman's death. He stood up and walked out of the room. His son wouldn't say anything else. As he entered the hallway, he saw his wife glaring at him. He spoke, "I had to know. He shouldn't be with Asami. That is a mistake."

Junna sighed, "It is his choice to be with that man or not. He has to learn from his own mistakes." She heard everything her son said. She felt horrible about what happened. She could tell that he was blaming himself for the woman's death. It was in his voice. She head toward her bedroom, knowing her husband was following.

Akihito stared at the covers, tracing patterns on them. It felt so cold and lonely without the yakuza beside him. His heart was tearing apart. His mind told him to leave Asami behind but his heart didn't want that. His hazel eyes hid from the world as he closed them. His mind kept popping a picture of Saho and Asami. Asami had his heart and always will. He would never find someone like him again. He knew this well. Could his love stand in the darkness?

Across the city, Asami stared down at the rat trying to get into his area. He couldn't stand people trying to run drugs in his front. He didn't like people using children for their own sick purposes. As he held the gun, he shot the poor fool in the leg. The rat was begging for his life and swore to never return. He was tired of hearing it. He shot the rat in the head. Usually he let his men handle this but he needed to get some stream off of his chest. As he walked away, he lit up a cigarette. His golden eyes narrow as he ordered, "Find the others and dispose of them." He entered his limo with Kirishima getting into the driver's side. He closed his tired eyes and pictured his lover. He couldn't get Akihito out of his mind.

Kirishima drove back to Club Sion, not saying a word. He knew his boss was upset and he figured it had to do something with that boy. He didn't understand how some boy managed to squeezed into his boss' heart, but he swore to give up his life for Akihito if he had to. There was only one time when he saw Asami like this and that was with his wife and son. He did wish the boy wasn't so much trouble. It would make his job easier.

Once they got to the club, Asami stepped out of the limo and sighed annoyed. Waki was standing in front of his guards, arguing with them. He walked up the stairs and spoke coldly, "You should stay away from this place."

"The man I wanted to see." Waki replied back coldly as well. He still didn't like Asami but he saw what was between the boy and this man. He knew there was nothing to break them apart. He wanted to know if Akihito was all right. He should have pulled Akihito off that mission back then, but he didn't. It was his fault as well for Saho coming back to haunt Akihito.

Asami waved his guards away from the entrance and retorted, "Let's talk inside." He entered his club, glaring at anyone who wanted to come near him. All the guests stayed clear from him. He wasn't in the mood for Waki or anyone else. He still had to figure a way to get Akihito to stay with him. He refused to give up his boy. When they got into the office, he asked, "What is it?"

"I came to see how Akihito was handling everything." Waki went straight to the point.

"He went to his parents." Asami answered and said nothing more. He went straight to the reports on his desk. He had to keep his mind off of his young lover. If he kept thinking about the other, he would go to Akihito's parents and drag the boy back to where he truly belonged.

Waki stared at the yakuza and sighed. He knew something was up between the two. Akihito and Asami came from two different worlds. Akihito was never faced with death like Asami was. Yes, Akihito saw people get killed in his line of work but never like Asami saw it. The yakuza killed before. It was the yakuza's life and Asami could never change that or he would be taken out by an enemy. He spoke his mind, "Maybe you should talk to him about your feelings." Golden eyes look at him and he continued, "You are a cold man and you make sure to never show emotion. I bet it is a lot worse since your family was killed." He walked to the door and sighed, "Talk to him. Maybe if you do, things will change between you two." He left the office. He had no plans going after Asami any longer. There was no way to pull those two apart.

Asami threw the reports onto his desk and span his chair around. He looked out his window at the dark night. Pulling a cigarette out, he lit it and inhaled deeply. He should talk to his lover and explained everything. He didn't want his lover dragged into the dirty business he lived in. He exhaled the grey smoke from his mouth and wondered what Akihito was thinking. Akihito always showed his emotions, always voiced out what he thought. He was different from what he learned in his world. Akihito had a light around him that no one could tare down. Could he truly open up to the boy? Would that work? He leaned his head back and sighed. He wanted to keep the boy by his side even though he lived in darkness. He wanted to capture that light forever. He turned around and saw Kirishima and Suoh standing in the door way. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What is it?"

Suoh stepped forward, coughing in his discomfort. Kirishima didn't speak a word. It meant he would have to do the speaking. He took a deep breathe and spoke, "We believe that you need Takaba-kun in your life. We are here to support you no matter what."

Asami stared at his men. He noticed they were uncomfortable by his stare. Everyone was saying he needed Akihito. Maybe they were right. He waved his hand and both of them left his office. He turned around once again, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray. He stared out the window, thinking of what he should do about Akihito. He could easily go to his parents and drag the boy back, explaining everything to his lover. Was it so wrong to wish death on those that hurt the one he loves? He turned back to his desk and started to work on the reports. He would give some time to Akihito, then after some time, he would bring his boy back home, where he belongs, right beside him.

The next day, at the Takaba's, Akihito sat on the back porch, staring out at the yard. He remembered playing in the yard when he was a child. He was so happy back then. His heart clinched when he remembered what happened the night before. He didn't know what to do. He swung on the swing and sighed. He heard his mother making food while his father was busy reading the paper. He didn't say a word to them and just walked out onto the porch. His father had questions in his eyes while his mother was trying to avoid the conversation. He was grateful for his mother. He wished his father would stop pressing the issue. He knew he meant the world to Asami. That was proven many times in the past. The question was could his love stay strong in the dark world his lover lives in. Before, he said he could do it but now he wasn't so sure. He saw death right before his eyes. Why was it bothering him so much? He saw Yamato killed by Tai. He saw death before. So, he couldn't figure out why it was too much for him now. He chuckled to himself. Saho confessed her love for him before she killed herself. She couldn't kill him, so instead she killed herself to stop the pain.

Junna walked out onto the porch, setting down a tray of food. As hazel eyes looked at her, she smiled and sat down on the chair next to the swing. She glanced to the yard and replied, "You were always a happy child, but you always loved danger. It always had me worried."

Akihito sighed sadly. He turned away from the mouth watering food and looked out in the yard. He sighed, "You agree with dad." He didn't to tell her what he meant. He knew she knew what he was talking about.

Junna looked down at her hands and muttered, "When I thought you were dead, I felt so much hatred toward him. I thought he caused your death. His eyes showed such coldness but there was something else in them. They showed so much pain."

"I made a lot of people suffer for faking my death." Akihito replied without looking over. He didn't like to talk about what he did as an undercover cop. He caused pain to those that were around him. Once again, he remembered Saho. She was the worst. He caused her so much pain by his actions.

Junna touched her son's hand and sighed, "There was more. I don't think it was just thinking you were dead. It was like he suffered it before."

Turning his head quickly, Akihito stared at his mother. He figured she sensed something about Asami's past. He turned back to the yard and remarked, "He lost his family six years ago. His wife and son were murdered."

"Oh dear." Junna spoke. She had no other words to say. Squeezing Akihito's hand, she mentioned, "The heart doesn't let you chose who to love. It just happens." She turned to look at her son and continued, "Let your heart talk instead of what others are telling you to do." When hazel eyes look at her surprised, she whispered, "I only want my baby boy to be happy."

He watched her stand up and walk into the house. He didn't know what to do still. He knew his lover would come for him if he took too long. He closed his eyes, picturing what he had with Asami. Saho was still on his mind and he hated that. He didn't want to remember her death or the pain in her eyes. He heard voices inside and opened his eyes. Standing before him was his mother's niece, his cousin. He stood up and smiled even though he didn't feel like it. He was real close to her. She hugged him and he returned it. He spoke, "Uiko, it is so nice to see you."

Uiko pulled back and looked him over. She hasn't seen him in a few years. She sighed, "I see that you have grown up and find someone if that mark on your neck says anything." She laughed as Akihito's hand shot up and hid the mark on his neck. She sat down on the swing while Akihito sat next to her. Staring out at the yard, she asked, "So, who is the lucky girl?"

Akihito froze on his seat. He didn't know how to explain. He glanced to the yard and mumbled, "You mean lucky guy."

"Wow, you are gay." Uiko retorted surprised to hear that. Girls would always flock to Akihito.

Akihito shook his head and chuckled, "More like bi. I just happen to be with a guy now. Well sort of."

"Sort of?" Uiko questioned carefully. She didn't want her younger cousin to get upset about the conversation.

Akihito frowned. He didn't know what to say. For three years, he hid his true self from his family. He looked down at his hands and muttered, "He's a dangerous man. My type all the way. We had a fright and I ran out of him. Don't know if I can stand by his side." It was the first time he really talked about his relationship with Asami to anyone. It wasn't a surprise he would open up to Uiko. She and he were always getting into trouble when he was teenager. They were close.

Uiko glanced to him and then to the yard. She sighed, "Well I say follow your heart." She figured he would meet someone dangerous. It was his nature. Junna walked out with a baby in her arms. Taking her baby son, she spoke, "Aki, this is my son, Ikki." She handed him the child.

Akihito stared down at the baby and he smiled. Brown eyes stared up at him. He chuckled, "He has your eyes for sure." His smiled turned down to a frown when he remembered Saho again.

_The day was hot and they were at the park, watching children play. He leaned against the tree while Saho was sitting on the blanket. He sighed. He had to gain more information for the next drug bust, but he hasn't seen Tai or Yamato all day. Would he be able to get to inform the police? _

_Saho sighed, 'Aki.' _

_Snapping out of his thoughts, Akihito looked down at the woman who he was pretending to date and asked, 'Yes?' _

'_Do you want children?' Saho questioned as she looked up at him. _

_Akihito froze on the spot. What kind of question was that? He shook a little and responded with a question, 'Are you pregnant?' _

_Laughing, Saho shook her head and mutter, 'Of course not. I would have told you sooner if I was.' _

_Akihito let out a breathe that he didn't realize he held in. He glanced to the children playing and laughing. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, 'Why ask such a question then?' _

'_It is a simple question, Aki.' Saho replied as she stood up, leaning toward her lover. _

_Yamato walked over and snorted, 'Stop scaring Aki-chan. You are making him nerves talking about children.' _

'_It's a simple question. He can answer it.' Saho snapped back. _

_Akihito rubbed the back of his neck and thought about it. He sighed, 'Maybe some day.' _

_Saho jumped onto him, pushing him to the ground and spoke happily, 'Maybe in the future we can have a family.' _

Akihito snapped out of the memory when Uiko touched him. Her brown eyes showed worry in them. He handed her Ikki back and shook his head. She swung the swing, feeling the breeze against his face. His mother and Uiko told him to follow his heart. Could he do that? Would that make everything better? He closed his eyes and sighed. Before he met Asami, he did really want a family, but he always thought he would have time for that. Now it is impossible unless he left Asami and found a nice girl to be with.

At Club Sion, Asami ran his businesses well and no one knew that something was up. The rats running into his area were taking care of. That was one less problem he had to worry about. It was good that his men were on their toes at the moment. He figured they knew not to make him upset now. He stood up and walked out of his office. Suoh and Kirishima were standing there waiting for him. He spoke, "I think I will join the guests downstairs." They nodded their heads and he headed down stairs. Some people walked to him and talked to him about businesses. He spoke like nothing was wrong. He walked to the bar and ordered whiskey. His mind was far away from the club, his businesses, and the underworld. Akihito was the only think on his mind. It felt odd to go home and not find his lover asleep on the bed. It felt lonely. When did he feel like that? It has been so long when he felt that. After, he made the people responsible for his family's death. He found lovers, slept with them and tossed them aside. He didn't care for them. They were just to settle his needs. A beautiful woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes walked over, sliding a hand up his leg. He turned his head to stare at her. His golden eyes narrowed at the fool.

The woman purred, "You look lonely, Asami-sama."

He raised an eyebrow. It would seem she knew he was, but knew nothing else. In the past, he would have taken the woman to a private room and fucked her until she begged for it to stop. Asami turned his head and ordered another drink. Lighting up a cigarette, he spoke, "Not interested."

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Your little kitten isn't here to stop you. I know about how you take lovers on and throw them away. No strings attached, Asami-sama."

Asami turned his head to look at the woman. So, she knew about his kitten. He didn't like anyone knowing too much about his boy. He stood up in rage. He saw Kirishima and Suoh walk toward him. He smirked as he spoke deadly, "You are a foolish woman. Yes, I have taken lovers and left them behind. But you don't interest me."

Waki walked over, grabbed the woman by her arm. She stared at him shocked. He glanced to Asami and bowed. He spoke, "She will not bother you again."

Asami chuckled, "One of yours. Trying to bring me down with another undercover." He glared at Waki. He will not betray Akihito even though it was Akihito who left him. He will wait for his lover to return. When Akihito does, he will make sure the other never leaves him again.

The woman hissed, trying to pull her arm free, "I could have done it. Why did you stop me?"

Waki answered, "Asami is off limits." He pulled the woman away, pushing his way through the guards and the people in the club.

Asami drowned his whiskey and waved his guards away. He noticed they moved but not too far away from him. He ordered another drink. He thought about what has changed. In the past, he would have taken her offer up. He drank some of his drink and smirked. Who would have thought he would be bond by one person? The only time that happened was with Hako. Now, Akihito had him turning down offers. To be honest, he never took another offer since he met the boy. Akihito was exciting. Akihito always fought back and showed his emotions. It was different than any other lover. He missed the other. It was only a day and he couldn't stop thinking of the other. He slipped his drink and sighed. What would he do to get his lover back? How far would he go to gain Akihito back in his arms?

At the Takaba's, Akihito sat at the dinner table, holding Ikki. The baby would make sounds and laugh. For the past few hours, he didn't think about Saho or Asami. He was just enjoying the time with his family. Looking down at Ikki, he smiled. He knew what he had to do. He finally made up his mind. He held Ikki back to his mother when he started to cry. He figured the little one needed to be fed. He stood up and sighed, "I think I will be heading out now."

Dai spoke coldly, "Right back to that man."

Junna sighed and started to clean up the dinner plates. Uiko shook her head at her uncle's words. She moved around the table and sighed, "Well whatever you decide, I will be there to support you."

Akihito looked down at the floor and mumbled, "I might stay with him and I might not. I have to talk to him." He ran out of the room and out the door. He had to talk to the older man to know what he would do next. He ran down the streets. It might be a long shot but he had to try. Maybe things would be all right between them. He stopped at the corner, looking both ways. He was ready to cross the street when he caught sight of Waki. Waki headed toward him and he sighed. Standing there, he asked, "What is it you want?"

Waki shook his head. He knew the boy was still upset at him and he couldn't blame Akihito for it. He leaned against a wall of a building. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and offered one to Akihito.

Taking a cigarette, Akihito leaned against the wall beside his ex boss. Lighting the cigarette up, he mentioned, "It has been a few years since I smoked."

"I bet your lover won't like that on you."

"Who cares what he thinks."

"He turned down an offer of sex."

"Wow that is a surprise."

Waki turned to look at the young man beside him and spoke, "He loves you, Aki. I saw it at the warehouse. He is waiting for you and it is driving him nuts."

Akihito sighed and turned his head up to look at the sky. Could it really work between them? They came from different worlds. Asami was raised in the underworld while he lived on the good side. He threw the cigarette onto the side walk, crashing it under his shoe. He asked, "What are you going to do?"

"She was an undercover. I pulled her out. There will be no more trouble from me." Waki answered. After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "Do not get me wrong. I hate Asami's guts. I would love to see him taken down but I won't interfere." He stood up straight and walked away.

Akihito leaned against the wall for a few more minutes. He shook his head and ran again. He had to go to the one place he has called home for so long. Ten minutes later, he arrived and went inside. He went to the penthouse, pulling out the key. Unlocking the door, he entered and looked around. It would seem his lover wasn't home yet. He went to the couch and flopped down. Did he want to do this? Shaking his head, he made up his mind.

Asami walked into the penthouse, throwing his suit jacket on the back of a chair. He knew someone was inside. He pulled out his gun and switched the light on. Freezing in his tracks, he putted his gun away staring straight into hazel eyes that he has missed. It didn't take long for his lover to come back. He wondered what the other decided.

Akihito spoke, "I want a child."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 7/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. Here is Asami's reaction and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Seven:

Asami stood there, frozen on the spot. He was sure he would have Akihito tell him if he was going to stay or leave him for good. He never thought Akihito would say he wanted a child. Also, what did that mean? Did it mean Akihito was leaving him to find a woman to be with? Did Akihito find someone to be with? Was that even possible in one day? Could it have been a past fling that he got a hold of now, and wants to be with her? His heart was pounding in his chest and it was breaking. He didn't want to lose his lover. His hands balled into fists. He growled, "Excuse me."

"I want a family." Akihito answered as he stood up. Walking to his lover, he continued, "When I used Saho, she mentioned a family. At the time, I didn't want one. I thought that I would have time to have a family later on in life. Now, I'm ready. I want a family." He watched his lover closely. He tilted his head as he saw those golden eyes narrow. What was wrong? Why would Asami be upset about him wanting a family?

Asami took a deep breathe and asked coldly, "Who is she?" He wanted to know who stole his lover away from him. He won't allow it. Akihito belonged by his side. He needed the other. He needed that void filled. To be honest with himself, he has felt lonely for six years and since he had Akihito in his life, he didn't want to lose that warmth again.

"She?" Akihito questioned confused by Asami's words. Walking to the other, he slid his hand down the tan face. He stared into those eyes, trying to read them, but they were closed off. He whispered, "Can't you talk to me? I want a family with you, Ryuuichi."

Asami stood there shock. It was the second time that night that his lover surprised him. He pulled back from the warmth of his lover. He went to his bar and poured himself a drink of whiskey even though he had a few at the club. He drowned it in one go. It burned his throat but made him calm. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Without turning around to face his lover, he finally responded, "No."

Akihito stood there, frozen. Did he hear right? His heart was clinching again. He asked, "What?" He walked toward his lover. He had to know what Asami said before was right.

Turning around to face his lover, Asami said coldly, "No way." Akihito took another step toward him until he was in front of him. He stared coldly down at his lover. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't afford to lose another family by the hands of his world. Just keeping Akihito by him was dangerous. Bringing a child into their relationship would be too much of a risk. He refused to go through that pain again. He swore never to feel that way again.

Akihito refused to back down. It wasn't him to back down. What he did before, running away from Asami wasn't him. He sneered, "Why the hell not?" He wanted a family and he wanted one with the person who held his heart. He wanted a family with Asami.

"Think, Akihito. My life cannot afford a child." Asami growled as he poured himself another drink. He inhaled the cigarette and blew grey smoke out.

Akihito hissed, "You are a wealthy man. You can damn well afford a child." His lover sighed and he knew he didn't understand. As he was pushed onto the chair, he glared at the other. He just wanted a family with the older man. Why couldn't Asami see that? What was so wrong with that?

Asami stared into those eyes to see a strong fire in them. At least that didn't die. Putting his cigarette out and taking a slip of the whiskey, Asami explained, "Akihito, my world is full of danger. My life is at risk everyday. Who do you think my enemies will attack to bring me down? Having you in my life is a risk already." He hoped he made his point. He didn't think he was ready to reveal he couldn't do it again. He couldn't handle losing another family by his world.

Akihito stared into those golden eyes. He heard everything Asami said but he got the real reason. He rose from his chair and hugged the older man. When he felt Asami tense, he whispered, "I know it is hard for you. It must have been horrible back then. I am even surprised that you kept me around as long as you have. But the man I got trapped into never ran away in fear. He stood up and fought with all his might, refusing to back down in fear. Everyone fears you. You do not fear them." He let those words sink in and lifted his head to look into those wonderful golden eyes. Running a finger across those teasing lips that made him go crazy, he continued, "I wish to have a family with the one who holds my heart, who I'm trapped into. I know you are trap in me too. We are trapped into each other, bond together. Ryuuichi stop running away. It isn't you."

Asami glanced down at his lover. No, he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to no matter how much his lover wanted it. He pulled away from the embrace and told his finally word, "No." He moved to his bedroom, stripping his work clothes, ready to take a nice long relaxing shower. He knew his lover followed inside. He refused to meet those pleading hazel eyes. He threw his shirt into the basket.

Wrapping his arms around the strong body, Akihito mumbled against Asami's back, "I'm not giving up. You just can't walk away and think that I will bend to your will." When he was pushed back, he growled, "We are having this discussion no matter what you do. We can have a child and raise him or her well. You can have a guard following us everywhere."

"Like that works with you so well. Twice you have escaped my guard. Once when you faked you death. Second when you ran to help your friend." Asami snapped as he undid his pants. He wasn't about to give into his Akihito's demands. He had to think for their safety. It was better if there was no danger for either of them. He thought it was best if Akihito left but he couldn't give up the boy. He was truly trapped in Akihito.

Akihito flinched by the older man's words. His past can never go away. He knew that now. He had to face it and be strong. He replied back, "My past came to haunt me and now I know I have to face it. Can you face your past? Can you over come it?" He knew was playing with fire. He knew that the moment he was shoved against the wall with golden eyes narrowing at him. He refused to back down. He wanted to be with Asami forever and have a family with the man. There was no turning back now. He thought what it would be like having a family with the yakuza and it made butterflies fly in his stomach. It made him feel happy thinking about it. While he was home, holding Ikki, he thought about it. Those few hours, holding a baby made him want one of his own. Sadly, that wasn't possible unless he left Asami. No one could every replace the yakuza in his heart and he thought that wasn't right for anyone. Then, he realized he could adopt.

"You know nothing about what I went through when I lost Hako and Kai." Asami sneered slamming his hands on either side of Akihito's head, trapping the boy between him and the wall. How dare the boy say something that he knew nothing about?

"I would know if you would just talk to me!" Akihito yelled. He pushed onto Asami's chest, trying to create space for himself. When the older man refused to move an inch, he hissed, "I love you. There will never be anyone else who could take your place in my heart, but I want a family. A family with the person I truly love. What the hell is so wrong with that?"

"You and the child could be killed! I won't go through that again! I refuse to walk home to find your body and the child's body lying there lifeless like I did with Hako and Kai!" Asami shouted. It was truly the first time he raised his voice that high towards his lover. He always had control over his emotions, but something about Akihito brought those emotions forward. Hazel eyes widened and he realized what he said. He pulled away and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. He revealed what had happened six years ago. He was the one who found his family dead.

Akihito slid to the floor, shocked by what he heard. He closed his eyes, feeling tears ready to fall. It wasn't his pain he was ready to sob for but the pain his lover went through six years ago. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled his legs close to his chest. Asami was the one who found his family dead. For that reason, Asami refused to have another family. He let his tears fall from the pain he felt for Asami and the pain for not having a family of his own. Yes, he could leave Asami and find a nice woman to be with. Sadly, that wouldn't be right. He would never love another like he loves Asami.

In the shower, Asami let the water run down his toned body. He felt his heart pound in his chest, clinching painful. He remembered the site before his eyes those six years ago.

_He headed to his apartment, going up the stairs. Kirishima and Suoh were following him, relieve the other two guards in front of his apartment. When he got to the floor, he smelled the odor of blood. Pulling out his gun, he noticed his two guards do the same. All he wanted to do was get inside to make sure Hako and Kai were safe. But he had to be careful. Someone could still be there. He stepped around the corner to see his two guards dead. He motioned for Kirishima and Suoh to check them. He opened the door to notice all the lights were off. Once he stepped inside, he heard glass cracking under his shoe. His heart was racing wildly and breaking. He called, 'Hako, Kai.' No one answered. He flicked the light on and screamed. He never screamed before, but what was before his eyes made every fiber freeze and break. In the living room laid his wife holding onto their son. He dropped the gun and raced to their side. Checking their pulse, he let out another scream. Tears ran down his face. He was breaking apart. Everything was crumbling before his eyes. _

_Kirishima raced inside and almost turned his head to throw up. He had to remain strong for his boss. Stepping over the broken glass, he spoke, 'Asami-sama?' _

_Not releasing his wife and son's dead bodies, Asami growled, 'I will make them pay. Blood will rain in the underworld.' It was his silent promise to his family. _

Asami awoke from that memory. He can't even shed tears for it anymore. He closed himself up after that, swearing to let no one else in. If he did, he would feel pain again. Then, Akihito ran into his life and got trapped into the boy. He could admit Akihito held his heart like Hako did. The only difference was Akihito had a stronger fire in his eyes than Hako. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He entered the bedroom to see his lover curled against the wall sobbing. He asked, "Does it hurt you that much that I do not wish for a child to be part of our lives?"

Akihito snapped his head up, showing tears in his eyes. He stood up quickly and hugged the older man. He laid his head against the toned wet chest. He listened to Asami's heart beat. He whispered, "I didn't know."

Asami knew what his boy was talking about. So, his lover was crying for his pain. He pulled back and mumbled, "I do not need your pity." He dried himself off, putting his night clothes on. He felt Akihito hug him from behind. He sighed. He asked, "Do you really want a child or is this a way to bond us together for good?"

Akihito leaned his head against the strong back. He always felt safe around the older man. It was like no one could touch him. He heard the question and pulled away. Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his lover light up a cigarette, he explained, "While I was holding my cousin's son Ikki. I realized I always wanted a family of my own. At first I thought it would impossible since I couldn't leave you. Then I thought maybe adopt." He gave a sad look at his lover. He didn't want to give up having a family with the yakuza. It would be perfect. He knew that Asami and he would make good parents.

Blowing grey smoke out of his mouth, Asami replied, "The answer is no." He went to the bed and lay down. Putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the night stand, he asked, "Are you staying?"

Akihito glanced to his lover. Would anything change the man's mind? He sighed sadly and stood up. He undressed and put night clothes on. He knew golden eyes were watching him carefully. Asami knew he would not give it up. He lay next to the yakuza and spoke, "We would make great parents."

"No."

"I can be a stay home parent. I won't do anything dangerous and I will follow your orders."

"As nice as that sounds, the answer is still no."

"I understand why you don't want to but we will have a guard following us everywhere and they could stand guard outside the penthouse."

Sighing loudly, Asami revealed, "I had two guards protecting my wife and son. They were killed before my family was murdered. The answer is no, Akihito and drop it." He had to make his boy understand it wasn't worth the risk. Alone, he couldn't handle it again.

Akihito rolled over, away from his lover and snorted. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day to work on Asami. He just had to think about how to go about it. He still had to grab his stuff from his parents and talk to Kou and Takato. He wondered if they forgave him. He wasn't really with it after Saho killed herself. He sighed sadly. He knew he couldn't run from his past. This time he will stand up and meet his fate without fear. He knew that his place was beside Asami's side. He slid closer to the warmth and closed his eyes.

Asami rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming. He knew very well that his lover didn't give up. This topic was going to come again. When, he didn't know. He pulled the covers over him and his lover. Sweeping some brown locks out of Akihito's face, he watched warmly as Akihito shifted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him close, so Akihito's back was leaning against his chest. He didn't feel like this since Hako was in his life. He couldn't do it again. He was already attached to Akihito and it was possible his enemies to go after the boy. He knew his boy would fight tooth and nail to survive. Having a child was different. He wanted to keep his lover happy but having a family he couldn't do. He closed his eyes, holding his lover close to his body. It felt nice to have the other with him again.

Akihito was awake, enjoying the warmth. Most of the time, Asami didn't show him this side. All he saw was what everyone else saw. He didn't like that. He was Asami's lover and should have the right to see the other side of the yakuza. He opened his eyes, staring at the wall. His heart was clinching because Asami didn't want a family. Yes, he understood why the older man didn't want to. He wished there was some way to change Asami's mind. He curled closer to the man if that was possible. He was tired and needed to think of way to gain a family with the older man.

The next day, Asami went to the kitchen, making breakfast. After a few minutes of making coffee, he saw his lover come into the room in his boxers. He teased, "It is a good thing I do not have company. No one is allowed to see you like that but me." He had to change the topic before it started. Akihito glared at him but sat down. His lover didn't say a word. It meant his lover was upset with him. He set the food down and took his seat. He began eating, ignoring the glares sent his way. He wasn't going to talk about adopting with his boy. The discussion was over.

Akihito ate his food, while sending glares toward his lover. He finally spoke, "Ryuuichi…"

"Do not even bring up the topic. It is over. The answer will remain no." Asami cut the boy off and stood up. He didn't feel like eating any more. He tossed his food in the trash. Grabbing his suit jacket, he ordered, "Do not lose Suoh at all. He will follow you everywhere."

Akihito was ready to argue but his lover left without letting him have a word. He sighed sadly. He could understand why the older man didn't want a family. It still made him depressed. He could leave and find a nice woman to be with. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "That will never work. I love Ryuuichi too much."

"Talking to yourself, Takaba-kun is not a good sign." Suoh spoke from the door way. The boy turned and glared at him.

"You know Ryuuichi won't be pleased that you are seeing me almost naked." Akihito replied as he smirked.

Not fazed at all, Suoh retorted, "That would work if Asami-sama didn't know I am straight and happily married."

Akihito huffed and stood up to get ready for the day. As he stomped to the bedroom, he slammed the door. As he stripped, he went into the bathroom. Going into the shower, he leaned against the wall. He wasn't all right. He was depressed. The conversation or what he got from Asami was horrible. He slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees. Tears fell mixed with the falling water. It hurt to think he would never have a family like he dreamed to have when he was a child. He found the person he wants to be with forever, but it was impossible to have a family with. Why did fate throw him this curve ball? The first sob broke free and he couldn't hold them back. He felt the pain of not having his own child and the pain his lover suffered with his family's death. He wanted his heart to stop breaking apart. He would never hear a child's first word. He will never see the child take its first step. He will never have the warmth of holding a child as it feel asleep. His body shook as his sob wracked his body. He had to get a hold of himself but he couldn't. Why did it have to be so hard? Thirty minutes later, he walked out the bedroom like nothing was wrong. He glared at Suoh but kept his mouth shut. Suoh raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He had to do things today. Hopefully Kou and Takato forgave him and they can still be friends.

In the limo, Asami ended his phone call and sighed. His business was annoying. He saw Kirishima glance back. He demanded, "Speak what is on your mind."

Kirishima kept his eyes on the road, battling himself whether to speak or not. He heard what happened last night. Well, he didn't get the entire conversation but enough to know what happened. His boss was upset today and he was sure the boy was even more upset. He debated if he should speak his mind or not. This was his boss he was talking about. Men were killed for less by this man.

Losing his patience, Asami snapped, "What is it, Kirishima?" He didn't have time trying to figure out what Kirishima wanted to say. He wanted his man to say it right away and get over it.

Kirishima sighed. There was no way to avoid the conversation. He didn't want to have the wrath of his boss on him. He mentioned, "It was not hard to hear what happened between you and Takaba-kun."

"What about it?" Asami hissed. He didn't like where this conversation was turning. Kirishima knew better than to bring up the topic about Hako and Kai. He closed that topic up long ago and it was better left in the past.

Kirishima turning the car, spoke, "I think you are being too hard on yourself and Takaba-kun, sir."

"Mind your own business and never bring this topic up again. Do I make myself clear?" Asami sneered as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes, sir." Kirishima replied and kept his mouth shut.

A few streets away, Akihito walked down the side walk with Suoh shadowing him. It was annoying but he should get used to it. Asami wasn't going to let him out of his sight again. It was a price to pay for staying by the yakuza's side. As he turned the corner, he ran into someone, falling onto his behind. Suoh quickly walked to him and he shoved the hand away. He could stand up himself. He wasn't pitiful. Standing up, he looked to see it was Kou he ran into. Jumping over to the other boy, he shouted, "Kou!"

"Aki!" Kou shouted back. He hugged his friend. It looked like the woman killing herself didn't do that much damage to the other boy. He pulled back and asked, "Are you all right? That chick was crazy."

"Sadly I made her that way, but yeah I'm fine. I needed some time alone." Akihito explained with a sad smile.

"You back with that guy?" Kou asked. Akihito nodded his head and pulled his friend's arm and spoke, "Good I ran into you. I need some help."

"What is it?"

"Well I am working at this orphanage, cleaning." Kou explained.

Rolling his eyes, Akihito mumbled, "I don't want to clean places, Kou." Kou smiled at him and kept pulling him down the street. He knew there was a small orphanage coming up. He remembered it when he played the part of being a photographer. It was said some wealthy person supported the orphanage, but no one knew who. One of the bosses he worked as a photographer for wanted him to find out and take pictures of the person, but no one knew anything about said person. He got the hint that the people who ran the orphanage knew but refused to say anything. He spent a few nights staking out the place but there weren't any visitors that looked the part. As they walked there, he sighed sadly. This might have been a place where he could have adopted a child. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he would never have a family of his own. Once they got inside the gates, children flocked to them, grabbing their arms, and trying to make them play with them. Kou ran inside and left him alone. He started to play tag with them, running around in circles, pretending he couldn't catch them. He felt happiness but also sadness. He was happy that he was making these poor children have some happiness. He pretended to trip and groaned, "Wow, you are so fast, making me trip over my own shoes."

One little boy around the age of six ran to him and tried to help Akihito up. He laughed, "You are so funny. Are you here to adopt?"

Suoh stood by the gates, feeling nervous but not showing anything on his face. He heard his phone ring and sighed. Answering it on the third ring, "Yes, boss."

"Where is he?"

"Well…"

"Do not tell me you lost him again."

"No boss. Well, he ran into one of his friends and his friend dragged him to the orphanage in the city."

"The small one?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in a little while."

Suoh gulped down the lump in his throat. He knew what Asami meant. He also heard the conversation last night. Akihito wanted a child. This might give him ideas about it. As he saw Akihito walk inside being lead by a little kid pulling by the arm, he followed like ordered. He was not to let Akihito out of his sight.

Akihito laughed as he was pulled inside. The small boy took him to the nursery. Kneeling down, he asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You look like you want a baby." The boy said as he ran away, smiling.

Akihito leaned up and looked inside. There was one baby crying. He noticed no one was around. He felt bad for the baby. Walking inside, he picked up the infant and was surprised that it was a baby girl, stopped crying immediately. He smiled down sweetly and whispered softly, "You were just crying for attention, weren't you, cute one?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 8/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eight:

Akihito looked at the infant in his arms. He played with her tiny fingers, smiling. He lips turned into a frown. He would never have this again. He felt his heart break even more. He wanted to know this feeling for a long time. He wanted to watch his own child grow up. A woman with long grayish hair walked in. She looked close to her sixties. She stopped and stared at him. He nervously spoke, "Hmmm… Sorry. I just… just heard her crying and I thought… thought picking her up would be all right."

Akari smiled sweetly at the young man and waved him off as she said, "It is all right. It has been very busy around here. It is hard to attend to all the children here."

He smiled sadly. He couldn't imagine being an orphan. They must feel so bad at times. Of course, seeing visitors must bring some light to them. Akihito also felt sadness. This was the closest he will get to hold a child in his arms. He knew his lover will not bend with his decision. It hurt to think about it. Standing up, ready to hand the child over, the woman waved him off. He blinked in confusion.

Akari explained, "Be my guest to hold her for a while. I'm Akari. I run this place. I know you. You were the photographer who was asking about who supports us. Hmm, what was your name again?"

Akihito blushed. He forgot meeting her before. He sat down in the rocking chair and answered, "Takaba Akihito. You were the one who refused to answer."

"Why are you here? Still looking for information?" Akari asked. She was curious. He shook his head and she asked, "Then why are you here?"

"My friend came to clean, he dragged me here." Akihito answered softly since the child was sleeping in his arms. He will never have that in his life. He will forever be without a child. He finally decided for sure that he would stand by Asami's side forever.

Akari mentioned, "You would make a great parent. Now, excuse me, I have others to tend to." She left the room, glancing back at the young man. She hoped he wasn't here sneaky around to get information. She walked down the hall to see a big guy leaning against the wall. She blinked in surprise as she realized who it was. She spoke, "Suoh-san."

Suoh bowed his head toward her and replied, "It has been a while, Akari-san."

"What are you doing here? Is he here?" She questioned.

Pointing toward the nursery, he answered, "I am to follow Takaba-kun everywhere he goes. I am his guard now."

Glancing to the door, she asked, "Is he something to him?"

"Yes. Takaba-kun is his lover." Suoh answered as he glanced through the open window. He sighed annoyed. His boss was not going to be happy about this. It looked like the boy was getting attached to the baby.

She smiled and chuckled. She stood next to Suoh and sighed, "Finally someone squeezed into that frozen heart of his. He hasn't let anyone close since Hako-chan and Kai-kun died."

Suoh nodded his head but said nothing. What could he say? Akari knew about Asami's past, knew him before he became huge in the underworld. He sighed, "This is not going to be good."

"Why is that?" Akari asked, and then glanced inside the nursery. She sighed, "I see. The boy wants to have a child."

"You read my mind." Suoh joked. He was always taken to this place with his boss when Asami would visit to make sure no one anywhere knew he supported the place.

Akari sighed sadly. Asami changed so much since he was there. Then again, he was always a little cold when he was a child. She pushed away from the wall and walked down the hallway. Hako broke through that wall and she finally saw happiness come from the man. When Hako and Kai were killed, she saw a man with an ice heart. He became colder toward the world and it hurt. She wanted to see him smile truly. As she turned the corner, she saw the man she remembered as a child. His eyes were colder and older even though he wasn't that old. She spoke, "It is good to see you, Ryuuichi."

Asami looked at her and sighed. He never could truly be cold toward the woman who raised him for fifteen years until his father adopted him. He always felt a piece of himself was left in the orphanage. So, when it was threatening to be closed, he used some of his money to support the place. He bowed his head in respect and retorted, "It is always a pleasure to see you Akari-san."

"Your boy is in the nursery." Akari responded. When those golden eyes look surprise, she explained, "I saw Suoh-san. He told me. You should let a family in again. It would be good for you."

"You too, I see." Asami growled. He walked away from her, heading toward the place he knew where it was. He saw Suoh and glared at his guard. His guard didn't flinch at all. He saw Akihito in the nursery holding an infant. His hands curled into fists. There was no way he was going to bend to his lover's will. Walking into the nursery like he owned the place which in a way he did, he growled, "Coming here after what I told you last night."

Akihito jumped a little and held the baby tighter, afraid to drop her. He glanced to see his lover standing there, showing anger in his eyes. He stood up and laid the child in the crib. He didn't turn around to look at his lover. He ran his fingers through the baby's soft blonde hair. He will never know it, will he? His eyes tear up but he refused to show that to the older man. He felt his shoulders sag. He explained in a sad voice, "Kou had work here and dragged me here. He left me alone with the kids and one boy dragged me here. I heard her crying and I couldn't let her continue to cry. So, I picked her up." He wiped his eyes and turned to face his lover, one last time sweeping his finger over the baby's face.

Asami glared at his young lover. He refused to bulge an inch on his decision but the look in hazel eyes were making him rethink it. He shook his head and spoke, "The answer is no. It will be no today and it will be no tomorrow."

Kou walked in to see the guy that was at the warehouse. He tilted his head and asked, "Aki, is this your lover?" He could see why his friend was attracted to the man. He was positive the man had women flocking to him like a moth to a flame.

Asami turned to look at the other boy. He wiped his emotions from his face, keeping his calm face. He glanced to his lover and ordered, "This conversation is over and it will not be brought back up again."

"I never took your orders before. I won't start now." Akihito snapped. He walked past his lover. Before he could walk out the door, his arm was grabbed by a tight grip. He didn't feel like playing safe with the older man.

Kou saw what happened and was ready to flip out until he saw Akihito's eyes. Something told him to stay out of it and that this happens a lot. He knew the guy was dangerous. Akihito already told him that. He couldn't stand still and do nothing. He pulled Akihito free and spoke, "Come on, Aki. I have one more room to clean. If you help me, then we can go out and have drinks."

"You still want to be my friend?" Akihito asked, ignoring the glare sent his way by his lover. Asami would have to learn that he would not bend to the orders.

Akari walked in and sighed, "No arguments in this place. You should already know that rule, Ryuuichi." She smiled at the young boy who glanced at her in surprise.

"Some people should mind their own business." Asami retorted. He didn't want any more of his past revealed.

"Do not take that tone with me, Ryuuichi." Akari scolded. She stared straight into those narrowed eyes without backing down. She knew most men and women would back away from that cold stare but she was used to it even if she didn't like it.

Asami hissed, "Akari."

"Wait, you two know each other. How?" Akihito asked. He was confused. He never heard someone call the older man by his first name or took that tone with him and lived to tell a tale of it. He glanced between his lover and the person who ran the orphanage.

Akari explained nicely without even caring that Asami was glaring at her, "I raised Ryuuichi until he was fifteen and was adopted."

Akihito froze and stared shock. His lover was an orphan. He turned around to face his lover and growled. He said no words. He pulled Kou by the arm and walked out. He didn't care to have his lover explain why he was never told. He was tired of these circles and not understanding the man he shared his life with. As they got down the hall, he saw the boy from before. The boy looked up at him and smiled. What was it like for Asami to grow up here? He knelt down and replied, "I am sure that baby girl was happy that you took me to her."

The boy smiled and laughed. He replied, "I am glad you like her. I hope you adopt her." He ran away from the older boys.

Kou shook his head and mumbled, "Sometimes these children make no sense. I mean you aren't thinking about adoption right?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Akihito confessed, "Well I am. Sadly, my lover doesn't want to." He gave a sad look and lent against the wall.

Kou cussed, "Damn. Sorry to hear he doesn't want to adopt. I don't know him but I'm sure you would make a great parent." He pulled Akihito around the corner and sighed, "Let's get this done and then we can get drunk. Think that will piss off the stick in the butt?"

Laughing, Akihito answered, "That would piss him off big time." He was glad Kou forgave him. He had to see if Takato did. He was happy he had one of his friends back. Maybe tonight he could forget about his problems.

Inside the nursery, Asami growled, "Why did you tell him?" He didn't like people knowing where he came from. He showed himself truly toward the man that adopted him. He knew for a fact the man was only looking for an heir and he was willing to do whatever it took to become that heir. He made sure that man knew of him. He remembered the first time he met the man and Akari wanting him to stay away, but he couldn't.

_A large man was walking down the halls, observing all the kids playing in their rooms. There was something about this man that caught his attention. This man's presence spoke of power and wealth and danger. He swore he will become like him one day. He will make the world notice him, he will make the world regret abandoning him._

_A huge man who looked like the powerful man's guard whispered loud enough to be heard, 'Is there any of them that catch your attention, Asami-sama?' _

'_None at all. They will never make it in our world. They would drop quickly.' Mahito Asami hissed. _

_Ryuuichi's lips turned up into a smirk as he lit a cigarette. He knew he wasn't allowed to smoke inside or smoke at all for that matter but he didn't care about the rules. The man known as Asami interested him and he didn't want to move from his spot. He kept hearing the guards talking about an heir. What would it be like to be that wealthy and powerful? Yes, he knew this man was on the wrong side of the law but then again he had his troubles with the law. When the guards walk by him, he spoke, 'The kids here are chickens.' _

_One guard turned and glared at the teenager. He sneered, 'Mind your own business, kid.' _

_Ryuuichi smirked at the guard. They were amusing. His golden eyes danced with amusement and narrowed. No one talked to him like that. He never let anyone talk down to him. He replied back without showing a single emotion on his face, 'I doubt you would live long either.' The guard threw a punch and he ducked, making the guard slam his fist against the hard wall. He brought his knee up, kicking the guard in the stomach, knocking the man down to his knees. To get his point across, he lifted his leg and kicked the man in the head. He chuckled, 'You aren't much of a guard now are you being beaten down by a kid.' _

_The one called Asami held his hand up to stop his other guard. He questioned, 'How old you, kid?' _

'_I'm fifteen.' Ryuuichi answered as he stared into dark brown eyes. He didn't show any fear of the three men. The one he beat was still kneeling on the ground. He glanced down and snickered, 'You really are pathetic.' _

_Mahito Asami chuckled, 'You have guts, boy.' _

_Akari walked over and scolded, 'Ryuuichi, how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke?' She glanced to the three men there. One was on his knees with a bleeding nose. She rushed to him and pulled out some tissues. Glancing up at a smirking Ryuuichi, she sighed, 'You should be polite to those who come and visit.' _

_Mahito Asami stared at the boy who showed talent. He questioned, 'How would you like to go on a trip with me, Ryuuichi-kun?' _

_Tilting his head, Ryuuichi smirked even more and shrugged his shoulders as he answered, 'I guess that would be fine.' _

_Akari stood up quickly, grabbing a hold of Ryuuichi's arm and told the young teenager, 'You are not going anywhere with these men.' She knew who they were and she wasn't about to let one of her own go off with them. _

_Shaking the hand off, Ryuuichi snorted, 'I never listened to you in the past. I sure the hell won't now.' He watched Mahito walk ahead and he followed. The man interest him and he wanted to know more. _

Asami was shaken out of his thoughts as Akari touched his arm. He glanced back at the infant. There was no way he could do it again. He walked to the door and spoke, "The money for this month will be in soon."

Akari replied, "He is your lover but you still close off from him. He wants a family with you but you deny yourself happiness. I understand why but I never thought you would fear something." Asami turned and glared at her. The baby started to cry. She picked the infant up and put the child in Asami's arms. She smiled, "You need to stop blaming yourself for their deaths and be happy again. I doubt Hako-chan or Kai-kun would like this new you." She walked out the door before the yakuza could hand her the child. She failed that man those years ago and he was dragged into a world of darkness.

Asami stared down at the small bundle in his arms. He saw her light brown eyes stare back up at him. It felt the same as when he held his son in his arms for the first time. He walked to the crib and looked at the name Akari named the baby. It read Raina. He sighed and his eyes soften. He knew what it was like to be forgotten as an infant. He lived here since he was an infant until he was fifteen. He gained everything he wanted. As he laid the sleeping child in her crib, he turned to see a young boy staring at him. The boy giggled at him. He tilted his head and asked, "What do you find amusing?"

The boy jumped up and down. He ran to the older man and giggled, "I think little Raina would be happy with new parents. I want to make her happy. Please adopt her. I try with anyone guy but he went away." Before Asami could say a word, he ran out of the room.

Asami stared out the door and glanced back at the infant. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He cracked a real smile. The boy was different. Most children looked for their own adoption. He walked out the door to see Kirishima standing there waiting for him. He ordered, "Take me back to the club. We have business to take care."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima answered as he followed his boss out of the orphanage.

In a room, Akihito mumbled as he cleaned the area. Kou was hitting on a young girl who worked at the orphanage. He glared at his friend. Kou never changed. After getting down, he grabbed Kou's arm and mumbled, "Stop hitting on the girl and let's get drunk."

Kou laughed, "Yeah. Takato will come over. It will be like old times." He was dragged out by his friend and he laughed again. He knew his friend needed a night out.

Akihito walked through the hall, noticing the kids playing in their rooms. What would it be like to have a child at home playing? Only if he could break through Asami's walls, then he could have a family. He wasn't going to give up. He will break through Asami's walls. He headed out the orphanage to see the older man getting in the limo. He glanced to the side to see Akari standing there giving a sad look at the older man. He walked over and asked, "Is it all right if I come by again?"

Akari turned her head away from the yakuza who was getting in his limo. She smiled sweetly and answered, "Of course. You can come all you want."

Akihito glanced down the stairs to see the limo drive away. He remarked, "He is the one who supports the orphanage." Akari doesn't say anything but goes inside. He sighs sadly. Will he ever break down Asami's walls? Will he ever have his own child to rise? He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to forget. Grabbing Kou by the arm, he mumbled, "Let's get smashed today." He walked down the stairs with Kou laughing and Suoh following close by. He would come back to the orphanage and see the children. If that is all he can do to be near kids, he will do that. Twenty minutes later, they were at Kou's sitting around in the living room. Takato kept giving him looks. As he leaned back, he spoke, "Speak what is on your mind, Takato."

Takato looked at his friend then the guard. He asked, "Why does the big guy have to be in here with us?"

Leaning his head back to look at Suoh, Akihito mumbled, "The stupid big dumb lover of mine doesn't want me out of his guard's site." He glared at Suoh. He wasn't really mad about the guard. He understood why his lover wanted the guard around him. He drown the beer, tossing the can in the trash can. Grabbing another one, he mumbled, "Can't you go outside and stand guard? It isn't like there is a back way in this place."

Suoh watched the boy drink and replied, "With you, no one ever knows what you will do. You might climb out a window." He leaned against the wall. His boss was not going to like it. The boy was trouble as is, now add alcohol into the mix and the boy was worse.

Akihito huffed but ignored Suoh. He was going to forget. Takato and Kou were giving him worried looks. He sighed as he drowned the second beer, "Come on. This is meant to be a good time."

"It would be if you didn't look so depressed. So spill. What is up? Is it about that nutty woman?" Takato asked as he stared at his friend. Akihito was sighing a lot and he was downing beer in minutes. The only time Akihito drank that fast was when he was depressed about something. Kou looked like he knew the reason.

Tossing the can into the trash and grabbing another, Akihito muttered, "Me and my lover are fighting." He didn't want to think about the issue. He still didn't know how to get Asami to agree. He really wanted a family with the yakuza. It hurt to think a life without children. He knew that Asami would make a great father and he knew he would make a good parent too. He downed another can of beer, tossing the empty bottle in the trash. He wanted to forget the feel of a child in his arms.

"What are you fighting about?" Takato asked as he drank his first beer. Kou was on his second, but Akihito was downing them one after another. He didn't like his friend was trying to drink his problems away.

Kou answered, "Aki wants to adopt. His lover doesn't."

"You do realize it takes a lot to raise a child right?" Takato asked as he stared into those hazy hazel eyes.

Akihito laughed bitterly. He knew that it would take a lot to raise a child. He leaned his head back, letting the alcohol take its affects. He mumbled, "I want a family with the person I am in love with. I always dreamt of having a family of my own."

"Why doesn't he want a family?" Takato asked. Everything got silent. Kou was staring at the guard and Akihito. Akihito looked at him with deep sorrow in his eyes but he didn't say a word. It would look like they weren't going to find out the reason. He questioned, "Is it because he is dangerous?"

Suoh didn't like how the conversation was going but kept his mouth shut. He only hoped Akihito would keep his mouth shut as well. No one needed to know Asami's personal life.

Akihito waved his friend off and sighed, "Damn bastard. That is what he is. You know he was so pissed seeing me at the orphanage. He doesn't tell me anything about his past. I have to find out for myself or from others. It is damn annoying." He had to get the conversation to some other topic. He wasn't about to reveal to his friends that Asami lost his family by the hands of his world. If he did, he was sure that Takato and Kou would argue with him about staying with the yakuza. He got enough from his father. He didn't need to hear it from his friends. He tossed another can into the trash, picking up another.

Kou felt the tension rising with those questions. He tried to figure a way to change the subject. He smirked when he got an idea. He leaned forward and asked, "How is the sex?" Takato choked on his beer and he laughed. He wondered if his friend would answer.

Akihito stared at his friend and chuckled. He answered, "It is amazing. God, he can be gentle, but I like it when he is rough. It is exciting." He wasn't sure why he was answering the question but it got his mind off the child issue. Takato fell off his chair and he chuckled, "I had more than you, Takato and I am still sitting in my chair."

"You like it rough?" Takato questioned.

"How is he rough?" Kou asked. He knew he would never get another chance like this to ask about Akihito's sex life.

"He will tie me up to the bed, making me yield to his will until I beg. Then he will take me. It is hard and rough. It makes my blood boil and my body hot." Akihito answered as he remembered those times. He chuckled, "I never thought I would like it. At first I denied I did. But after a while, I realized I loved it."

"Man, you are addicted to danger." Takato muttered as he finished his beer. He watched Kou toss him and Akihito another drink.

Akihito leaned back and responded, "It is never dull for sure." He chuckled at the guard who was trying to hide his emotions. He mentioned, "If you don't want to hear your boss' sex life, I suggest you go outside and wait."

"It isn't like I don't hear it anyways and I believe everyone knows what goes on in the bedroom. You scream loudly." Suoh revealed.

Akihito stood up quickly, almost falling down from being buzzed. He started to shout, "That damn bastard! He needs to sound proof the penthouse!"

"So Aki is a screamer?" Kou teased. Akihito turned around fast, tripping over the table and falling to his knees. He pointed a finger and laughed. Takato helped the other up. He fell over the chair laughing, "I never thought you would be a screamer."

Akihito lifted his head, feeling tears roll down his face. Kou stopped laughing and raced to his side. He couldn't stop thinking about the infant in his arms. He wanted to have a family so badly that it hurt. He didn't know how to get Asami to agree. The older man suffered with the death of his first family and his past. Was there anyway to get Asami to agree? He was helped to the couch and he sobbed, "I just want a family with him."

Suoh took out his phone and called his boss. A deep voice came over on the second ring and he spoke, "Boss, think you should come over to Takaba-kun's friend's house. Takaba-kun is not doing too good."

At Club Sion, Asami replied, "I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and stood up. He wondered what was wrong with his lover. Suoh usually could handle Akihito all right. He looked down at his desk to see a photo of the baby girl from the orphanage. There was something about her that pulled at his heart. Maybe it was because it reminded him that he was an infant when taken to the orphanage.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 9/?

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews on the story. Hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Nine:

In the limo, heading to Akihito's friend's place, Asami sat there, thinking. Everyone told him to move on and be happy. They said he feared letting another family in. Was it true? He never feared anything in his life. The challenges he faced, he faced without showing fear. He wondered what was wrong with his lover. He had to go there and find out. He was tired of playing games with the young man. Akihito was part of his life now and that wasn't going to change. He glanced down at the file on his lap. The photo of the baby girl was on top of the file. He flipped through them and felt his heart tug. She lost both of her parents in a car accident. She was left alone in the world just like he was. While growing up at the orphanage, no one bothered to take time to know him. He was always pushed aside when people came to adopt. They didn't want him. That is when he swore to raise in power. He would be something that everyone wished for. Since he met his father, he rose up in power and wealth.

At Kou's, Akihito putted his head in his hands. He was breaking down when he should have fun. It hurt too much. He couldn't stop thinking about the child in his arms. He wanted that feeling and he wanted it to be with Asami. He knew they would make wonderful parents even what they have gone through. He felt his friends corner him and he couldn't even look at them. His heart was falling apart and he didn't know how to piece it together. Kou and Takato were talking to him but he continued to sob. He wanted a family. He wanted it so badly that it hurt. All his life he dreamt of having a family of his own with the person he loved. The person he loves is the most powerful man in Japan. Still, Asami's past wouldn't let him accept the idea of having a child. There was a knock at the door and through teary eyes he watched Kou answer it.

Kou opened the door and stared shock at the man in front of his door. He didn't think his friend's lover knew where he lived. Without saying a word, he watched the man walk into the place like he owed it. He was frightened by the man's presence. He knew from what Akihito said that this man was dangerous and he could tell why.

Akihito lifted his head to see golden eyes staring back at him. He tried to wipe his eyes to clear the tears, but they kept falling back down. He couldn't hold back his sobbing. Why did it have to be so hard? Weren't they through enough already? When he watched Asami walk toward him, he broke down and sobbed loudly. He couldn't say a word. He couldn't even look into those eyes that he always got lost into.

Asami glanced to Suoh and asked, "How much did he have to drink?" He could tell his lover was drunk and upset. He walked over and pulled the young man up from the couch. As Akihito leaned against him, he waited for his guard to answer him. He knew Akihito was feeling upset because he refused to adopt a child. Was there any other way to make his lover happy? He wanted to see a smile not those tears. The only time he enjoyed to see tears in Akihito's eyes are when they made love.

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's waist, needing to feel the warmth. He knew the older man wouldn't return the embrace. They were in front of others and Asami always held his emotions in check. He heard Takato and Kou say his name but he ignored them. It wasn't their problem. It was his.

Suoh answered, "I believe six but he was downing them pretty fast."

Asami didn't say a word. He knew his lover was too upset to do anything but sob. It broke his heart to see the other like this. He knelt down, lifting Akihito's legs. He carried him out of the door. He ignored the worried glances from Akihito's friends. This was between him and Akihito. It was no one else's business. He felt Akihito lean his head against his shoulder. He heard the young man sob even more. When he got to the limo, Kirishima opened the door for them. He slid in, keeping his lover close to his body. He ran his fingers through brown locks as the other cried. He hated the sound. He felt helpless when he couldn't stop it. He glanced to seat to see the file sitting there. He sighed. The little girl pulled at his heart just like Akihito did. He didn't know what to do.

Akihito wondered what the older man thought about him. He was wreck, sobbing against the other. He couldn't even make out words. All because he held a baby in his arms and couldn't have one himself. He couldn't forget what it felt like. He couldn't get the thought of what he felt while holding the child. He was meant to be strong. He had to. Still, he was leaning against the yakuza sobbing his heart out. He glanced up to see those golden eyes stare down at him. Like always, he couldn't read them. They were like ice.

Asami stared into those teary hazel eyes. They should only look like that when he makes love to the other man. He leaned down, taking those lips into a hard kiss. He could taste the salty tears, but ignored it. Those lips move against his and he dratted his tongue inside that wet mouth. He would give up his life to make the boy happy. It was truly the same with Hako. He tangled his fingers into soft brown hair. He wanted more of this boy. He wanted to make Akihito happy. He had all the money and power in his hands but he couldn't make the one person that meant the world to him happy. As he pulled away from the kiss, he glanced to the file again and heard the small whimpers coming from Akihito.

Akihito curled closer to the older man, laying his head against the strong shoulder. He stopped crying but he didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to stay in Asami's arms forever. They kept him safe. The limo stopped and he was lifted again, carried inside. When they got into the penthouse, he was laid onto the bed. He stared at the yakuza, trying to figure him out. He never knew the man to fear anything. So, why was he afraid to have a family? Asami sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. He didn't want to bother the other man. It looked like Asami was thinking hard about something. He moved closer and sighed sadly, "Why?"

Asami knew what the other was asking. He told his reasons. He didn't want to find another family dead. His world was dangerous and enemies would attack what he cared for. It wouldn't bring him down. It didn't in the past. He rose back up and made them pay dearly. He couldn't do it again. He didn't want to come home to find his family dead. It hurt too much the first time. He didn't want to feel that pain again. It was the reason he closed off in the past. He showed no one his feelings and when he took lovers on, he would toss them aside before anything could happen between them. Akihito was different. He couldn't throw the boy away after the first time. There was that light and fire within the boy that made him keep going back to him. He turned his head to look at his lover. Akihito's eyes were puffy and red from crying. He ran his hand over brown locks, pushing it out of Akihito's face.

Akihito got no answer and he laid his head on Asami's lap. He stared up into those cold golden eyes. He tried to read them again. He ran his hand over the tan face. This was his lover. Asami was cold and dangerous. He moved and sat on Asami's lap. He leaned forward, kissing those lips. Those taunting lips moved against him, making him moan. When a tongue dratted in to fight his, he groaned in bliss feeling the room heat up. As he was laid on the bed, the older man leaned over him without breaking the kiss. He tangled his hands into soft black hair. This is where his heart laid. He never wanted to be gone from this man. The kiss was broken to let them breathe. He stared into those golden eyes. He loved how they shined.

Asami knew what his lover wanted. It was in those hazel eyes. He leaned down, kissing down the jaw to the neck. Sucking in the fresh, he listened to the beautiful sound Akihito made. He was lost in this one boy. He bit down to gain a loud whimper. Akihito was his and he would do anything to make the other happy. He licked at the spot he bit, making the other man arch up and moan. He tore the shirt of Akihito. He ran his hands down the chest to stomach, feeling the muscles twist by his touch. He leaned back down, taking those part lips into a heated kiss again. He felt hands try to take off his shirt. He helped his boy unbutton his shirt. As the kiss was broken again, he felt those hands slide his shirt off. He wanted to make his lover happy. He wanted to see those eyes light up in happiness.

Akihito ran his hands up the strong toned chest. He loved feeling the older man. His hands were taking and pinned to the bed. He squirmed under the older man as he whimpered, "Ryuuichi." Before he knew, his hands were cuffed to the bed. He moved again and groaned, "Ryuuichi." It was the only word he could say. He felt lips slide down his shoulder to his chest. As one of his nipples were taken into the wet warm mouth, he arched his back, moaning.

Asami wanted to drive his lover to madness. He wanted that voice to beg for him. He ran his hand over the budge in front of Akihito's pants. He kept his golden eyes on those hazel eyes. They were glazing over with lust. He rubbed hard to get the other man to push his hips up. He bit down on the nipple to gain a loud scream. He twisted his tongue around the abused nipple as his fingers pinched the over nipple.

Akihito tried to pull at his hands, but the cuffs kept biting into his skin. He whimpered, panted, moaned, and groaned. His lover was driving a fierce fire into his veins. His pants were removed with his boxers. He lay bare to his lover. Those golden eyes were looking at him with desire and lust in them. Strong hands run down his body, gently. He didn't understand how hands strong enough to end someone's life could be so gentle with him. He shook his head back and forth, feeling sweat roll down his face. As fingers pinched his nipples, he groaned, "Ryuu… Ryuuichi."

Asami moved Akihito's head straight and stared down at those closed eyes. He ordered, "Open your eyes, Akihito." Hazel eyes popped open, showing all the lust and love they held. He kissed those lips again. He would give everything to this one boy. He would give up his own soul to make the other happy. He broke the kiss, moving his lips down Akihito's body. Kissing and biting down Akihito's chest, he loved the way that voice would raise in volume as he made love to the other. He glanced up to see tears in those eyes. The pleasure was too much for the other. That was the only time he wanted to see tears in Akihito's eyes.

Akihito felt lips move across his thighs, teasing him. When he felt teeth bit him, he squirmed and yelled, "Ryuuichi!" He wanted attention on his cock. It was getting way to hot in here. When the warm body left him, he begged, "Don't stop." He watched in lust as Asami took the rest of his clothes off. As Asami leaned back over, he thrust his hips up, rubbing against the strong body. There was a fire between them. There always was. Hands molded against his skin and he kept moaning. He wanted this more than anything. He would never get tired of it.

Asami once again moved his lips down Akihito's body, leaving love marks down the body. He fondled Akihito's cock, making his boy scream in pleasure. He was getting hot. His desire to be inside his lover was almost too much for him. The need to feel that tight moist heat around him was driving him crazy. He thrust three fingers inside that tight heat and groaned as he felt the muscles tighten around his digits. Akihito's hair was matted to his face. Those hazel eyes were glazed over with lust.

Akihito spread his legs farther apart, staring into those golden eyes. He wanted to feel even more. He wanted it all. He moaned as those fingers hit his sweet spot. It was driving him crazy and all he wanted was the older man inside of him. He felt a hand run up his thigh, teasing his skin. He whimpered, "Ryuuichi. I… I…" He couldn't finish his thoughts. He arched up as those fingers kept teasing his sweet spot. He pulled at his hands, unable to move them. He begged in a whining voice, "Ryuuichi, oh god, please. Please."

Asami couldn't hold on anymore. He had to be inside his boy. It excited him how Akihito was throwing his head back, how sweat was rolling down his body, and how Akihito was begging him. He pulled his fingers out, amused as those slim hip pushed forward. He threw Akihito's legs over his shoulders and thrust in hard and rough. He gained the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Akihito was his and no one could take that away from him. He would do anything to make his lover happy. He began to thrust in and out, making the other scream loudly each thrust.

Akihito tossed his head back, feeling like his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Nothing else matter. His world circled around the yakuza. He loved the sex. He loved the man he was sleeping with. There should be nothing else more than this. He pulled at his hands. He wanted to touch the older man, but he knew Asami wouldn't release his hands. He tossed his head back and forth, going crazy by the pleasure. Asami kept hitting his sweet spot, making him scream. As a hand wrapped around his cock, he screamed, "RYUUICHI!" He needed more. He moved his hips, trying to take Asami in deep. He had to feel this to know this was real and it wasn't a dream.

Asami whispered, "Look at me, Akihito." Those hazel eyes stared deep into his eyes. They were together. He thrust deeper and harder, hearing those screams coming out of his boy's mouth. They were dancing with each other and they knew every step. He stroked Akihito's cock, faster, watching those eyes glaze over even more. He knew his lover wouldn't last long. Then again, neither would he. He was lost in the pleasure. No other lover could make him like this. He showed everything to the boy.

Akihito shouted one name as he came over the strong hand that could crash people, "Ryuuichi!" He felt Asami thrust into him a couple more times, before he felt the wet feeling inside of him. As he was released, he curled closer to the warmth. While running his hand over the sweaty chest, he whimpered, "Why?" He couldn't forget about children.

Asami wrapped his arm around the smaller body next to him. He stared at the ceiling. He knew he couldn't deny his boy anything. He sighed, "You can adopt but you and the child will be away from me." He had to protect them at all costs. He had to keep them away from him.

Squirming from the hold, Akihito yelled, "Oh hell no! That isn't what I want!" He pulled free, sitting up and staring into those cold eyes. He continued, "I want a family with you! I want you to be part of our lives! Why can't you let anyone in! Am I nothing to you! Am I just a good fuck!" He regretted his words as he was tossed onto the bed, his hands pinned down by the strong grip. He glared up. He refused to back down. He was this man's lover.

Asami glared down at his lover. How could Akihito think that after all they have been through? Akihito was more than a good fuck. He sneered, "I would figure you would know by now you are more than a good fuck."

"Really? That is hard to tell when you hide everything from me. When were you going to tell me about your family? When were you going to tell me that you were an orphan? You keep everything from me and I am supposed to be your lover." Akihito hissed right back. His fire wasn't dead yet. He refused to bow down to Asami's orders. He would fight back until the end of his life.

Asami released his hold and stood up. He moved away from the bed. He wasn't going to have this conversation. He walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. He didn't care if his guards heard everything. Maybe it was time to sound proof his penthouse. The door was slammed open and he turned to see those hazel eyes fierce in anger. He growled, "I would leave me alone now."

"That is not going to happen." Akihito responded. He hit Asami in the chest as he spoke, "Get it through your head I want a family with you. If I want to adopt a child by myself, then I wouldn't even bother staying with you. I would leave and be with some woman." He watched as those golden eyes narrow at the mention of him leaving. Sighing sadly, he continued, "You can't have it both ways, Ryuuichi. You can't except me to live away from you and you come by whenever you feel like a good fuck. I want us to be together with a family."

"Do you not understand? It would be dangerous. It is already a risk with you being near me." Asami replied back angry. He knew what the other wanted, but he couldn't afford losing another family. He didn't want Akihito to get harmed either. Akihito leaned against him and sighed sadly. Why couldn't Akihito understand?

"When have either of us followed the rules?" Akihito asked as he let himself be near the older man. He whispered, "We always break the rules. We always stand up strong in our own ways. We are fighters. We can fight the world." He glanced up at those golden eyes. He ran his hand over the tan face and mumbled, "If I adopt, I will not leave your side. I refuse to be moved somewhere else." He sighed again and turned away from the older man. He walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to leave Asami's side. Why couldn't the yakuza understand that all he wanted was a family with him? He pushed away from the door, grabbing boxers. If they stayed in the same room, they were going to fight. He was tired of fighting with the older man. It was too painful. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket, heading out of the bedroom. He would sleep on the couch tonight. Let things cool down between them.

Asami stared into the mirror. No matter what he says, his lover will not listen to him. He sighed. He couldn't get it through his lover's head what it could bring. His enemies were waiting for him to go soft. He already has. He would do whatever it took to protect Akihito. He turned on the shower. He needed to think. He had to plan for an attack. He had to prepare. He had to make sure his world would never harm his lover and the family that they were going to bring in. He caved. He couldn't deny his lover anything. If it meant to see Akihito smile, then he would do it. When did he become like this? Didn't he swore to never be like that again? He stepped into the shower, letting the water run down his body.

Akihito curled up on the couch, thinking. He couldn't sleep. First, he didn't like to sleep by himself anymore. Second, the couch wasn't comfortable to sleep on. He closed his hazel eyes. He pictured a family with the yakuza. Asami needed to let him in. He hated not knowing everything about his lover. He heard the shower stop and knew his lover was going to be out. He lay there, pretending to be asleep when he heard the bedroom door. He felt Asami move closer to him, but he made no movement or show he was awake. He was tired of their arguments.

Asami stared down at his lover. He wanted to sigh in relief. When he didn't find his lover in the room, he thought the other left. As he ran his hand over Akihito's hair, he muttered, "I know you aren't asleep." Akihito made no move or even spoke. He sat down in the chair and sighed, "In the past, I would make sure you followed my orders. I would teach you a lesson to make sure it went through your head. Now, I can't stand to see you sad. What have you done to me?" He waited for a few moments, but still no response. He stood up and spoke, "You can adopt, but you will follow every order. I will not come home to find you and the child dead."

Akihito tossed over and jumped from the couch. Golden eyes stared at him and he don't know if the older man was telling the truth or lying. As he approached the yakuza, he asked, "Are you serious?" Asami pulled him into a kiss. Once the heated kiss was broken, he watched Asami walk inside the bedroom. He flopped onto the couch, nervous. He could adopt but does that mean Asami will be part of the child's life. He wanted Asami to care for a child too. He lay back down and sighed. Tomorrow was a new day. He would get up early and go to the orphanage to see the baby girl. His heart tugged for the baby.

The next day, Asami was up before his boy. As he walked dressed into the living room, he saw the blankets off his lover. Akihito was curled up in a ball, like he was trying to get warm. Walking over, he picked up the blanket and covered his lover up. Akihito groaned out his name but he could tell the other was fast asleep. He had things to do today. He walked out the door to see his two loyal guards standing there. Looking at Suoh, he ordered, "Stay with him again. I am sure he will head to the orphanage today." Suoh nodded his head and he left with Kirishima following him. He was going to go to the orphanage today as well. As they got to the limo, he slid inside and ordered, "Take me to the orphanage." It was a twenty minute drive with traffic. As he entered the gates, he saw the children playing tag except for one boy. He sat under the tree with his head bowed. He realized it was the same boy who wanted him to adopt the baby girl. He walked over and knelt down. When teary dark green eyes look at him, he asked, "Why are you crying?"

The boy sobbed, "The family… family that was meant to… to adopt me… me decided not… not to."

Asami soften his glance and put his hand over the boy's head, rubbing the deep brown hair. He knew that feeling all too well. There were times that a family said they would adopt him but change their minds at the last minute.

"Are you here to adopt little Raina?" The boy asked with a sad smile.

Asami stared into those sad eyes. It pulled at his heart. He knew the feeling all too well. He stood up and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him off the grass. He spoke as he stared into those dark green eyes, "You want her to be adopted when you wish for a family?"

"Of course. I don't want to see little Raina grow up here and be alone. I lived here all my life. I can wait. She needs a home more than me." The boy answered as he continued to stare into those bright golden eyes. They reminded him of the sun.

Looking up at the sky, Asami remarked, "You have to remain strong."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 10/11

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews on the story. Hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Ten:

Asami looked down at the small boy. He rubbed his hand through the dark brown locks. The child smiled up at him with questions in his eyes. Before he could say anything, he was pulled inside by the little boy. He gave an amusement look before he closed off his emotions. He saw some children playing in their rooms. Akari walked around the corner and stopped. As she saw his hand being held by the boy, she smiled. He spoke calmly, "I came…"

"Yes, yes, I know." Akari responded. As she knelt down, she spoke to the boy, "Chikao, what are you doing?" She noticed those golden eyes soften and show sadness. She knew the children were only reminding Asami of his own son that he lost. She didn't want to see sadness in those eyes.

Chikao replied happily, "I want little Raina to be adopted. I'm trying to get this man to adopt her." He tried to pull the man that had eyes like the sun but he wasn't moving an inch. Turning around, releasing the hand, he tinted his head and asked, "Don't you want to adopt her?"

Kneeling down in front of the child, Asami ran his hand through the brown locks, messing it up as he answered, "Do not worry about her. She will be adopted." Chikao smiled hugely at him and it was breaking his heart. Would Kai be like this if he lived? He missed those smiles that his son would give him when he came home from work. He stood up and watched Akari walk down the hallway toward the office. One last time, he messed up the child's hair. He followed Akari. As they enter the office, he saw the boy running in circles around his guard that stayed in the hallway. He sat down and pulled out his check book. He came here to make sure the orphanage doesn't close down.

Akari questioned as she watch the man write out the check, "Are you adopting Raina?" His golden eyes looked up from writing and stared at her for a little while. He didn't say anything. She sighed, "At least answer me, Ryuuichi. It is rude not to answer a question when asked."

"If I remember right, I never answered questions asked." Asami retorted as he tore out the check and slid it across the oak desk. He smirked at Akari when she sighed. He glanced out the small window to see Chikao pulling at his guard's arms. He felt his smirk soften to a small smile. Without turning around, he asked, "What is the boy's story?"

"What do you mean?" Akari responded back with her own question.

"Do not play dumb with me. Everyone here has a story." Asami retorted as he turned around to face the woman. He stared into her eyes and demanded, "I want to know his story."

"Why?"

"I never saw a child give up their own desire to have a family for another. It doesn't happen here, but he would give it all up if the baby gets adopted." Asami answered as he glanced back to the hallway. The boy pulled at his heart just like Raina did. Maybe because Chikao reminded him of himself when he was young or the boy reminded him of his son filled with happiness.

Glancing out the window to see the boy jumping around Kirishima, trying to make the guard play with him, Akari thought about what to do. Asami was part of the underworld and he would need an heir. She didn't want Chikao to go through what Asami did. She turned to look straight into golden eyes and knew that Chikao staying here for long might make him colder too. Asami was like that. She sighed, "When he was an infant, his parents were murdered by a robber. There was no other family to take him in. He was sent here. He says he is Raina's big brother and has to make sure she gets a home." She saw Asami staring out the window at the boy. She slid her hand over the desk and laid it on top of his. When golden eyes glanced to her, she whispered, "Do not bring him into your world. I won't allow…"

"Is that what you think I'm trying to do?" Asami cut her off. He stood up and hissed, "Then you do not know me that well." He walked toward the door, slamming it open. How dare she say that he was here only for an heir? He would never do that. He walked down the hallway, waving off his guard. He headed toward the nursery. Chikao ran after him and grabbed his hand. He glanced down to see those eyes filled with sadness. Suddenly, Chikao pulled him inside the nursery. He looked down in the crib to see light brown eyes staring up at him.

Chikao leaned up on his toes and looked inside. He whispered, "I got you a family, little Raina. You will be happy and won't have to suffer here, waiting for someone to adopt you." He ran his finger across the smooth skin and sighed sadly. He was going to be alone.

Akihito walked in surprised to see his lover standing there with the little boy from earlier. He walked over to see the infant. He glanced down to see the little boy, holding onto Asami's hand. Asami didn't seem bothered by it but he saw sadness in golden eyes. Grabbing a hold of Asami's other hand, he squeezed. Golden eyes glanced to him but Asami said nothing. He didn't expect the yakuza to say anything. He knew this must be hard for the other man. He released the hand and walked over to the crib. Light brown eyes stared up at him. His heart was pulling for the girl. He was going to gain a family but would Asami be part of it? Or would Asami be cold toward them to prevent being hurt again? He didn't want that. He knew that Asami had to move on. Asami had to let go of the past.

Asami saw a small smile on Akihito's face. Akihito's eyes were lighting up in happiness. That was all that mattered. He glanced down to see the little boy, holding onto his hand tightly. He petted the boy's head and pulled his hand free. He spoke, "I need to see Akari again." He walked out of the nursery and back to the office. When he entered, Akari quickly stood up ready to apologize for her behavior from before. He waved her off before she could. He sat down and demanded, "I want everything on Chikao and Raina. Akihito wants to adopt Raina." He wasn't going to beat around the brush. The files were pushed in front of him and Akari left the room. She knew him well enough to know he wanted to be alone. He looked at Raina's file again to see the same information from before. Chikao was different. He noticed that the only child he connected to was Raina. Chikao stayed away from the other children. He closed his eyes, remembering he was like that too.

'_Come on, Ryuu. Play with us.' Some girl said. _

_He glared at her and walked pushed her. He didn't want to be around anyone. Some boys stood in his way. They were smirking at him. He didn't care for anyone here. _

'_Should we all call you, Ryuu now?' One boy snickered. _

_As his lips turned into a smirk, Ryuuichi threw a punch, breaking the boy's nose. The other boys backed up. He sneered, 'If you ever come near me again, I will break every bone in your body.' He was tired of everyone. He didn't want to be bothered with the other children. _

He didn't want to see someone else like that. Once they adopted Raina, the boy was going to be alone. Asami tossed the files onto the oak desk, rubbing his nose. He stood up and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to spare the kid pain but how could he do that? He walked out of the office to see Akari talking to Suoh and Kirishima.

Inside the nursery, Akihito held Raina in his arms, rocking her back and forth on the rocking chair. He saw the little boy close by him. He felt horrible for the little one. He asked, "Will you be adopted?"

Chikao sat down on the floor beside Akihito and Raina, shaking his head sadly. He spoke, "But that is all right. As long as little Raina has a home, I will be happy. Are you with that big guy?"

"You mean Ryuuichi?"

"The one with eyes like the sun. Are you two dating?" Chikao asked as he played with his hair.

Akihito blushed and looked away from those green eyes. He stuttered, "Yeah… yeah. You can say that."

"You two make a perfect match." Chikao remarked. He noticed the man didn't say anything else but continued to rock Raina. He leaned his head against Akihito's leg, feeling warmth that he hasn't felt in six years. He doesn't remember what it was like with his parents. He was too young to remember them. He had a photo of them but one of the children ripped it up. He was so sad then. He closed his eyes, feeling very tired.

Akihito glanced down when they boy laid his head on his knee. He stopped rocking so he wouldn't disturb the child. Raina was fast asleep in his arms while Chikao was asleep leaning against him. He felt horrible for the boy. He sighed sadly. He wished he could do more for the orphans. Maybe he could help out around here. The place seemed they lacked caretakers.

In the hallway, Asami sighed, "Akari, please." He didn't need to hear about closing himself up. Akari gave him a dirty look. She sighed and he had to gain some fresh air. As he walked by the nursery, he stopped to see Akihito holding Raina and Chikao leaning against him. He walked in and knelt down. Picking the boy up without waking Chikao, he mumbled, "It wouldn't be too comfortable for him to be sleeping on the floor." He remembered doing that for his son. Kai would fall asleep on the floor, waiting for him to come home. He would always pick him up and tuck him into bed. He stared down at the sleeping Chikao.

Akari walked in and called, "Ryuuichi. Oh." She stared at Asami holding Chikao. She glanced down to see the child was fast asleep. She smiled and sighed, "I guess I should show you his room. He has one by himself." She looked at Akihito and mumbled, "I'm glad you are here to adopt Raina. Once the papers are straightened out, then you can take her home." She walked out the door with Asami following him.

As the entered a small bedroom, Asami stared down at the small boy in his arms. What would it have been if Kai grew up? Kai always smiled and was filled with happiness. Once again, he thinks that Chikao will be left alone. He laid the boy down in the bed, pulling the blankets up.

Chikao cracked his eyes open. He saw the sun again and smiled. He whispered as he rolled over, half asleep, "Dad."

Asami pulled back quickly, staring at the boy that just called him, dad. He glanced back to see Akari have a shock look on her face. He figured that Chikao has never done that before. He made sure the blanket was on the child and walked to the door. Glancing back, his heart was screaming at him. He walked out the door and leaned against the wall. That one word shocked him to the core. It reminded him all over again of Kai. He closed his eyes. Akari touched his arm and he snapped his eyes open, showing the world his emotions. He held back the tears wanting to shed. He refused to go that far. He glanced inside to see the boy lying there asleep with a smile on his face.

Akari saw the pain within golden eyes. She felt for the man. She leaned against the wall next to him and sighed, "He has never done that before. Even with parents that came to look at the children." When she got no response, she asked, "What are you planning, Ryuuichi?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Asami responded back with a question. His eyes kept on the sleeping boy. He would find a way to keep the child happy. Maybe a family wasn't a bad idea after all. He had to do other things. He walked down the hall with Akari racing after him. There was paperwork to be filled out.

"Ryuuichi, do not walk away from me. What are you up to?" Akari questioned as she tried to keep up with the yakuza. She grabbed Asami by the arm, making the other stop. She stared into those eyes and spoke, "If you are going to adopt him too, please make sure you are adopting him for the right reasons. Chikao needs a loving home with loving parents."

"You think I wouldn't love them?" Asami asked.

"Ryuuichi, you feel for him because part of it is because he reminds you of yourself and another part because he reminds you of Kai." Akari retorted. She stepped in front of the man. She continued, "I want to see Chikao with a good family and I know he can gain that from you. But I don't want you to adopt him because he reminds you of yourself and your son. Adopt him for him."

"He will become me if he continues to stay here. I read the file. He is starting to be like me." Asami responded. As Akari stared at him, he continued with his words, "I will not let him be like that. I will make sure he keeps that smile and happiness. Once we take Raina he will be alone here. Do you wish to see another me?" Akari gasped and started to open her mouth. Holding his hand up, he spoke, "I will have a family and I will protect all that is dear to me with my entire being. I will give up my own life to protect them."

Akihito leaned against the wall, holding back a gasp. He heard everything. Asami wanted to adopt the boy as well. He turned to find Suoh standing there, looking worried. Quickly, walking away, he headed back to the nursery with Suoh following him. He whispered before he went inside the nursery, "Best if you don't tell him we over heard what he said." Suoh gave him a look and spoke, "Ryuuichi will be upset if he learned we over heard him. You know him as much as I do. Don't say a word." He walked inside the nursery, staring down at the baby. Raina was asleep. He whispered, "Looks like you will have an older brother."

Suoh leaned against the wall, thinking over what he should do. He sighed when he realized Akihito was right. Asami would be upset if he learned they over heard his speech. Family was always a touchy issue with the yakuza and he wasn't about to have Asami pissed at him. He folded his arms in front of his chest, not moving an inch. Children came out of their rooms, gave him a look and ran. They were always like that. Chikao was the only one who wasn't afraid of them.

In the office, Akari sat down with Asami sitting across from her. She stared down at the papers, still thinking. She glanced up to those eyes. She spoke, "I can't let you do it."

"Why not?" Asami asked in a growl.

With soft eyes, Akari answered sadly, "Because you are seeing Kai in him. Chikao isn't Kai; he is not your son. Your son is dead." She stared into those cold eyes. They became much colder since Hako and Kai were killed. Asami stood up and slammed his hands onto the oak desk. She also stood, laying her hands over Asami's. She continued to stare into those golden eyes and mumbled, "Think about it, Ryuuichi. He reminds you too much of Kai. What will that do to Chikao when he figures it out?"

Asami narrowed his eyes at the woman who raised him. Was that the reason? He knew Chikao wasn't Kai but the boy did remind him of his son. He tried to contain his anger but it wasn't working. Akari slid over the paper for Raina but not for Chikao. He knew Chikao would become like him if he stayed here, left behind. Chikao was already showing signs of it. He sat down, staring at the paper. He replied, "I know Chikao is not Kai. Kai died because of my failure. I lost him forever. Chikao can never replace Kai. Chikao is Chikao. But if he stays here that sweet boy will disappear just like I did." He didn't understand why he was speaking with his heart but he had to. He had to make sure Raina and Chikao had a good home and his home was good.

Akari sat there, listening to the yakuza open his heart, pouring out his soul. She thought about how the yakuza became what he was today. So much pain in Asami's life lead him to be the man he was. She remembered the day he came back from the man who adopted him.

'_Oh my! Ryuuichi! What happened!' Akari ran to the teenager's side. He had a spit lip and a bloody nose. He had bruises on his face and he was limping. She helped him down the hall even though he kept pushing her away. When they got to his single bedroom, she made sure he sat down on the bed. She knelt in front of him and questioned, 'What the hell did they do to you?' To her horror, there was a smirk on the teenager's face. _

_Ryuuichi wiped his nose with his sleeve and chuckled, 'I had fun.' _

'_What are you talking about? You look like you were run over by a truck!' Akari screamed, worried sick about the teenager. _

'_They wanted to teach me a lesson and see if I could handle anyone against me. I did get some of those guards to eat dirt.' Ryuuichi chuckled as he fell back to the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _

'_I do not want you to go near them again. They are dangerous.' Akari ordered. _

'_I have a meeting with them next Friday. I plan to go. I will become as powerful as that man. I will make the world notice me.' Ryuuichi promised. _

Akari snapped out of her memories as she watched Asami sign the papers for Raina. Back then, Asami left with them that night and when he came back, he was never the same. He refused to tell her what he did but she had a feeling that he killed someone. He had blood on his clothes and it wasn't his. She slid her hands over those strong tan ones. When golden eyes glance at her, she smiled sadly and whispered, "What happened that night?"

Giving her a puzzled look, Asami questioned, "What night?"

"That night Mahito Asami came for you." Akari explained. She watched those eyes become even colder. They showed nothing. She stopped asking him back then, knowing he would never answer.

"Do you really want to know?" Asami asked. He never thought she would ask about that ever again. He refused to answer her when he came back. When she nodded her head, he told the truth, "I killed a rival in front of them."

She knew that was the answer but it still shocked her. She mumbled, "Oh, Ryuuichi." He was only fifteen then. He killed to gain what he desired. She shook her head sadly and muttered, "That should have never been asked of you."

Asami snorted, "Do not start to pity me. I became what I wanted." Akari stood up and walked around her desk, hugging him. He chuckled, "I never thought you would hug me again." Akari pulled back but kept giving him sad eyes. He leaned back in the chair and sighed, "I did unspeakable things to get where I am today."

Akari whispered, "If that all happened, I am surprised you ever let Hako in."

Asami laughed, truly laughed. Yes, it was surprising that he let Hako in. She was beautiful when she was in college, trying to become a business woman. She flirted with him when no one dared to go near him. He couldn't stop flirting back and slowly she was opening his cold heart. He did unspeakable things back then as well. He wasn't loyal to her. Fei Long was proof of that. Even if he made Fei Long think he had a relationship with a man. When he came home after that trip, he confessed to Hako. Hako left for a little while to think for a while. Yes, he didn't sleep with Fei Long but he had thoughts about it. Hako came back, forgiving him and making him promise to never do it again. Then a year later, she and Kai were taken from him forever. His heart became ice and refused to let anyone else in. He took on lovers and tossed them aside. Then came Akihito who was meant to take him down. Oh, Akihito was good. Akihito lied well and fooled him. If Akihito didn't fall in love with him, then he would have brought him down. He stopped laughing and glanced to Akari. He admitted, "I almost cheated on Hako. I was so close to sleeping with someone else. Then a year later, I lost her and Kai for good."

Akari sat down at the desk again and stared at Asami. She sighed, "It would seem maybe you are ready for a family again."

"I'm doing this to make Akihito happy." Asami responded.

"Is that what you think?" Akari questioned. Asami stared at her confused. She mumbled, "You want to truly move on. You want a new life. Your heart has been made of ice and that boy has melted it." She could see it even if Asami couldn't see it himself. She couldn't stop it and she didn't want to. She slid over the other paper. Those golden eyes continued to stare at her. She knew Chikao would become like Asami if he stayed here. She also could see the signs. Chikao was acting like Asami when he was younger. Chikao was becoming cold toward the other children. There was no hope for Chikao here, but there was hope with Asami and Akihito.

Asami stared down at the paper. Chikao would be with them too. He had to protect what was now going to be his family. He would make sure the past didn't repeat. He signed the paper, knowing it was the right thing to do. He would make sure Raina and Chikao grew up with happiness. He refused to watch them suffer. He pushed the papers back. He didn't even asked Akihito about it, but it was his lover who wanted a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 11/11

Summary: Sequel to Past. After the confession, everything seems fine. Asami and Akihito know they are trap into each other. What happens when a force comes to take them on? Will they be strong enough to stay together?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews on the story. Hope you like this chapter. Here is the final chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eleven:

Akihito sat in the nursery, waiting for Asami or Akari to tell him, he could take Raina home. He wondered if Asami was serious about Chikao. Would the boy be coming home with them too? He thought about what he would need for two children. He would have to make sure Asami knew a place to get them things. He stood up, pacing the room. How long would it take? Could they have both? Would Akari agree? He didn't know what to do. He was going to be a father to one child, maybe two. He was ready for this, right? He glanced out the door to see Suoh standing guard. The children would look at him and run down the hallway. Well, guess if he was a child and saw Suoh he might run too.

In a different part of the orphanage, Asami stared at the young boy, fast asleep in his bed. This was the last time he would sleep here. He walked in and uncovered Chikao. Picking the boy up, his eyes soften as Chikao moved closer to him. He glanced around the room and saw nothing. Chikao didn't have anything. That would change. Chikao would have anything he desired. Kirishima stood at the door way carrying a car seat for Raina. Akari gave it to him to take the baby home. Walking out the door, he made sure Chikao wasn't going to wake. He headed toward the nursery. When he stopped in front of the door, he saw Suoh trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He entered the room to see Akihito pacing back and forth. He spoke, "We have things to do then stand here all day."

Akihito turned once he heard his lover's voice. In Asami's arms was the boy. He glanced to see Kirishima holding a car seat. He sighed. They were going to have them both. He wanted to smile but he didn't want Asami to be upset about him over hearing the conversation. He asked, playing dumb, "What are you doing with the boy?" Suoh gave him a pointed look but didn't say anything.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the boy. Something was off about Suoh and Akihito's behaviors. He just didn't know what. He glanced back at Suoh but the man was still avoiding his eyes. He shrugged it away and answered, "He is coming with us."

"And Raina?" Akihito asked carefully. Asami nodded his head. He went to the crib, picking up the infant carefully. He didn't want to wake her. He followed the yakuza out of the nursery. He noticed Akari up the hall, leaning against the wall, giving Asami a sad look. What happened between them? He shook his head. It wasn't his business even if he was Asami's lover. Children were outside playing. They all stopped when they saw them. He wondered what they were thinking. He heard some whispering.

"Look, they are taking Chikao and the little brat." One child whispered.

"They are in for trouble with those two." Another child mumbled.

Chikao felt warm and curled closer to the warmth. He never felt this way before. He smiled as he tucked his hands close to his body. He opened his eyes to see the sun like eyes again. He smiled even more and whispered, "You are the man that has eyes like the sun. Raina?"

"She is with us."

"Us? Where are you taking me?" Chikao questioned as he realized he was being carried out of the orphanage. He glanced back to see the other man with Raina in his arms. He was happy she was going to have a good home.

"Home." Asami replied. Before the boy could question, he ordered, "Go back to sleep. You are safe." Chikao smiled again and curled closer to his body. He glanced back to make sure Akihito was all right with the baby. As they got to the limo, he had Suoh set up the car seat. Suoh knew how to do it since he has a child himself. He watched Akihito fix the baby in the car seat and Akihito slid inside. He got inside as well, setting Chikao up in his own seat. Chikao groaned and moved to lean against him. He hid the smile that was threatening to show. Akihito was looking pleased and happy. Yes, this was all for his lover.

Akihito sat there, happy to have a family. Yes, he was only expecting one child but having two was nice too. He spoke hurriedly, "We have to get them things and fix up their rooms. Also we got to find Chikao a good school. We have so much to do. Ryuuichi, we can do it all right?" He was nervous. And the worst part is he hasn't even told his parents. How would they react? He couldn't believe it was happening. He also noticed that the adoption was quick too. He mumbled, "I also have to tell my parents. Mom is cool but dad, well he doesn't like you one bit. That is going to be…" His words were cut off by a fierce kiss. He lost himself into the kiss. This was heaven. He had everything he wanted. He would get a nice job working as a photographer with models. He would be careful and follow Asami's orders. He knew the danger and he wasn't going to let their children be harmed. He would fight tooth and nail before any of Asami's enemies try to harm the children. He would die for them if he had to.

Asami pulled back with a smirk. That was the quickest way to shut Akihito's mouth. Akihito glared at him and he smirked even more. His boy hasn't changed at all. He was glad Akihito was always the same. He feared what he saw when they first met was a fake side that Akihito was showing for his police work. But that thought was false. Akihito was fierce and a fighter. That is the true reason he was in love with Akihito. The boy was like him. Akihito was a fighter and refused to bow down to anyone. It made their relationship exciting and he hasn't had that for a long time. He spoke, "I will have everything set up. We will get a crib for Raina and for the time being she will sleep in our room while we fix up the two spare bedrooms. Do not be nervous now. It was you who wanted a family."

Akihito sighed, "I still got to tell my parents. After all they are grandparents now." He sighed sadly. He never could convince his father that Asami was good for him. He turned to look out the window. He got everything he wanted. He was with Asami, the man he loved and now he had two wonderful children to rise. He glanced to Asami. He still wondered if the man would be part of their lives or would he push them away. He couldn't stop worrying about it even after the conversation he heard. The past might still bother Asami. No, he knew for a fact it still bothered the yakuza. Asami blamed himself for his wife and son's deaths.

"Invite them over and then tell them." Asami suggested. He must have said the right thing because his lover was looking at him with happiness in hazel eyes. He turned his head and looked out the window. He wanted a cigarette but he wasn't going to smoke with a baby and child in the limo. He felt Chikao press against him, mumbling in his sleep. Maybe Akari was right after all. Maybe he also wanted a fresh start with a new family. Maybe it was time to live and move forward. This time he would protect his family. He would make sure nothing ever happens to them.

Two hours later with a little help from people, who work for Asami, they had stuff for the baby and Chikao. Akihito saw people in the two spare rooms, fixing it up like Asami ordered. Money got him far. He fed Raina and laid her down for a nap. Chikao was smiling and trying to be quiet but it was hard for the boy who was getting spoiled with all kind of toys. He saw Asami standing in front of the glass doors, staring out. He knew his parents were going to be there soon. He invited them and Kirishima said he would pick them up. He stood up, rubbing his hand through dark brown locks.

Looking up, Chikao laughed, "Papa, look. I never had this before." He took the liking to call Akihito, papa and Asami, dad. They were his family now. The best part was he was really Raina's big brother now.

Akihito smiled down at the boy and walked toward his lover. He stood next to the yakuza, staring out the window as well. He feared that Asami was going to push them away. He saw a serious look on Asami's face as he looked from the corner of his eye. Would they make it? Would it be ok to live in the moment? He grabbed Asami's hand and squeezed. To his surprise, it was squeezed back. He smiled as he heard the door. Chikao looked over but made no move from his toys.

Junna whistled as she entered the penthouse. It was large and beautiful. She saw Akihito holding Asami's hand. Then she looked to see a small boy playing with toys. She blinked. What was going on? Dai walked behind her, looking ticked off. She spoke, "Akihito."

Akihito released Asami's hand and walked to his parents. Giving them both hugs, he pulled back and sighed. This was the hard part. He called out, "Chikao, come meet your grandparents."

"GRANDPARENTS!" Dai screamed which made a baby girl cry out.

Akihito sighed annoyed. Couldn't his dad contain his voice? Before he could grab Raina, Asami headed toward her and picked her up. He smiled truly. It meant Asami wasn't going to push them away. Chikao stopped playing and run by Akihito's side.

Chikao spoke in a happy voice, "I never had grandparents before." He jumped up and down. The woman looked shock and the man looked livid. He didn't understand why the man was angry.

Junna asked, "What is the meaning of this, Akihito?" She was confused. Did Asami have children and Akihito was going to help raise them?

Akihito took a deep breathe and explained, "Ryuuichi and I adopted Raina and Chikao. They are our children now." He looked at his parents. Junna gave a questionable look but knelt down in front of Chikao, smiling at him.

"Well, you can call me grams." Junna spoke. Before she knew it, the boy run to her and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug with a soft smile.

Dai contained his anger. He wasn't going to make the children upset. He saw Asami walking back and forth to get the baby to sleep again. He grabbed his son's arm and spoke, "We need to speak. Now."

Chikao looked worried. Did his new grandpa didn't like him? He ran to the man and hugged his leg. Dai looked down and gave him a soft look and rubbed his hair. He smiled up and was happy the man wasn't mad at him.

Akihito saw the look his father gave him. He petted Chikao's head and walked out the penthouse with his dad following. He shut the door and leaned against the wall. He saw the guards trying not to ease drop but that was difficult since they were standing right there. He spoke, "We wanted a family and there was an orphanage. We adopted them."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! For goodness sake, he is dangerous! His enemies will go after you and the children! Think for once, Akihito!" Dai screamed. He couldn't contain his anger.

Akihito was ready to punch something but Suoh stepped forward. He never saw Suoh angry before until now. He wanted to know what the man had to say because it looked like Suoh was going to say something.

Suoh spoke, "I know this is not my place to speak but I can't keep quiet now. Asami-sama would lay his life down for Takaba-san and the children. So will every guard that works for Asami-sama. I for one will let nothing happen to them. I know what a family means since I have one of my own. I refuse to let you throw your son down because he is with my boss. They have been through so much and it took forever for them to admit they loved each other. I will throw down my life for them and I will do it with honor."

Dai went completely silent. He watched as Suoh went back to his post. The guards have never said anything. He looked at Kirishima to see the man was upset too. He asked, "You agree?"

"Of course. I would gladly throw my life away to protect what is dear to Asami-sama." Kirishima answered with a calm face. It is true. He would throw his life away for them all. He has spent so many years serving Asami and Asami was good to his men. He refused to let the past come again.

Dai looked at his son to see happiness in those hazel eyes. He wanted to say how wrong it was but he knew he couldn't stop his son. His son made up his mind and he sighed. He pulled Akihito into a hug. He mumbled for only Akihito to hear, "I might not like it but I am happy to be a grandfather. Be careful and let no one touch those children."

Akihito nodded his head and whispered, "I won't." He walked back inside with his father following him. Chikao ran to them, pulling at Dai's hand to show him all his toys. He looked over to see his mother holding Raina in her arms. He walked to his lover and leaned against the wall next his lover. Asami glanced to him and for a second he saw those eyes warm and happy. He smiled at the yakuza, leaning up and kissing the older man. This was his home with his new family. He pulled away and took out a camera. He spoke, "Now all of you get together. I want to take a photo." Chikao ran to Junna, sitting at her feet. Dai went behind Junna and stood there. It was perfect and he snapped the photo. He would develop it later to hang it up.

Junna handed the baby over to Dai and spoke, "Now we need a photo of you together." She walked over, taking the camera. She pulled Asami and Akihito over. She made Akihito sit down, making him hold the baby in his arms. She made Asami go behind them. She spoke, "Perfect." She took a picture and handed the camera back to Akihito.

Akihito smiled, setting the camera down. He would get those photos later. He set up the dinner table, letting everyone sit down. He saw Asami sit at the head of the table. The man spoke of power, wealth, and danger. That is what he loved about the yakuza. It was never boring with the other man. His life was complete now with Asami and their children. He glanced to see his mother feeding Raina while Chikao was picking at his green peas. He mumbled, "Chikao, you got to eat them."

"But I don't like them." Chikao complained.

Asami sat there, waiting for his lover to say something. He smirked when Akihito had a dumb look. He knew how it went. Kai was the same way. He took a spoon full from the plate and spoke, "Eat that. I took some away. Now there is only a little bit on your plate. If you eat it, you can have a cookie after wards." Chikao's eyes lit up in happiness and he started to eat the peas.

Dai sat there, watching the way Asami was acting. He wanted to ask questions but he didn't want to upset the peace at the table. He didn't want the children upset or his son. His son was important to him and the children were now part of their family. After they ate, he watched the yakuza go out onto the balcony to smoke. He headed out there and leaned over the railing to see the city.

"You have something on your mind. So speak." Asami ordered. He took a drag of the cigarette and blew out grey smoke out of his mouth.

Dai didn't like being ordered around but he wanted to talk to the yakuza. He made a statement, "You seem perfect as your role as a father. It is like you know what it is like."

Asami stared out at the dark sky. He answered, "That is because I had a family before. A loving wife and a wonderful son."

Dai was shocked to hear that, and then caught on that it was had. He whispered, "They are dead."

Asami turned around, leaning against the railing and looking inside to see Junna sitting on the couch, watching Chikao and Akihito play. He sees their smiles. It was like last time. They were opening his heart that was made of ice for so long. He vowed, "I will never let anything happen to them."

Dai turned around to see inside as well. He heard the yakuza's words. He believed those words. They were spoken from the heart. He sighed and walked inside. He got his answer even if he was still against his son being with the yakuza. He would not fight it. There was no way to fight it. Akihito was stubborn and his son would never listen anyways.

A few days later, Akihito was in the master bedroom, relaxing. Asami wasn't home yet and he just got Chikao and Raina to sleep in their new fixed bedrooms. Before he could fall asleep, the door opened and Asami came in, loosening his tie and throwing his suit jacket onto the chair. He smiled at the older man. Asami walked to him, leaning down and taking his lips into a fierce kiss. Before he knew it, he was beneath the yakuza and Asami was over his body, kissing his neck which sent pleasure shooting throughout his body. He moaned. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, messing up the black hair.

Asami leaned back up, taking those lips into another kiss. He couldn't get enough of his boy. Before they could go forward, the baby monitor had Raina crying. Next second, there was a banging noise on the door.

Chikao yelled through the door, "Papa! Dad! Raina is crying!"

Akihito got up and grabbed a robe. It was just getting good. He went to the door and opened it. Chikao gave a worried look. Asami was behind him, taking Chikao's hand while he went to Raina's room. He picked up the baby, rocking her back and forth. Sadly, Raina wasn't going back to sleep. He decided to change her diaper. Still, Raina was crying. Before he could sit on the rocking chair, Asami came into the room and took Raina from him. To his surprise, Raina stopped crying as Asami held her. He pouted as he mumbled, "Oh help us all now. She is daddy's little girl."

"Does that mean you are mommy?" Asami teased which gain him a heated glare from his lover. He sat down in the rocking chair, rocking the infant. He spoke, "Go get some sleep." Akihito nodded his head and left the room. He could get Raina back to sleep.

The next day, Akihito cleaned up while waiting for Chikao to come from the private school Asami signed him up to. He looked at the photos they took at the family dinner. He hung them up and stared at them. He held one more in his hands. He didn't know what Asami would say if he hung it up. But the photo deserved to be hung and shown. Hako and Kai were part of Asami's life too. He hung it. He walked out of the hallway when he heard footsteps running from the doorway. He sat there, playing with Chikao as the boy told him all about his day at school.

A few hours later, Asami came home to see a beautiful site. Chikao was curled close to Akihito on the couch and Raina was sleeping on top of his lover. He walked to the hallway, ready to change. He stopped dead in his tracks to see the photos on the wall. His finger trail over the photo of Hako and Kai, seeing their smiling faces. Then he ran his finger over the photo of him with Akihito and their children. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I'm home."


End file.
